Mil vidas
by clarisee
Summary: Mil vidas han vivido, mil vidas se han buscado... el destino siempre les ha dado las cartas necesarias,pero siempre se han equivocado ¿será esta su oportunidad de remediar lo que han arrastrado por tanto?. AU, todos humanos. Un poco de OoC. Short fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer:**_ ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de la genialosa S. Meyer... obviamente. Sólo la historia es mía XD

* * *

**MIL VIDAS**

_···"y por ti correría contra el tiempo y la vida, con tal de alcanzarte" ···_

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

**PRÓLOGO**

Tuve que correr, no quería perderla de nuevo.

Toda la gente parecía dispuesta a interponerse en mi camino y cada una de las veces que yo trataba de sortearlas, aparecía otra que se atravesaba en él. Quería gritar, pero no sería suficiente, ella ya estaba demasiado lejos. Y yo tenía la culpa.

Toda la bendita culpa de esa situación era mía.

Maldita la hora en la que decidí darle la vuelta a lo que veía, a no creer en sus palabras y a intentar quedarme ciego ante lo evidente.

Logré alcanzar las escaleras eléctricas y su velocidad no fue suficiente para mí, me puse a correr entre los pasajeros que iban por ahí. Prácticamente volé por la sala de espera del aeropuerto y poco me faltó para arrollar a la mujer que vigilaba la entrada a la sala de vuelos internacionales.

-deténgase- me pidió y yo no pude más que bufar, mientras pasaba por el bendito detector de metales y ella me escaneaba con otro manual –adelante, puede pasar. Pero no corra, o deberé pedirle a los guardias que…

No escuché mucho más, estaba corriendo de nuevo. Ahora tenía problemas mucho más graves que los guardias de seguridad persiguiéndome. En estos momentos tenía que descubrir donde estaba ella.

¿Dónde?, ¿dónde?... ¿a dónde iría ella?

_Bella, mi Bella._

_

* * *

_si, kienes me han leído saben ke tengo dos historias inconclusas... pero esta es una de esas ideas ke no lograría dejarme en paz hasta ke pudiera sacarla a la luz...

espero les guste, es mi primer short fic, y wenop... espero sus opiniones XD

el botoncito no muerde, de vdd xD

atte.

clarisee


	2. Presentimientos

_**Disclamer:**_ ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de la genialosa S. Meyer... obviamente. Sólo la historia es mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**PRESENTIMIENTOS**

_"siento que puedo verte, siento que puedo tocarte, siento... que puedo amarte"_

.o.

.o.

.o.

_El amor entre ellos les golpeó rápido y fuerte._

_Ella había sido elegida como esposa de un sobrino del faraón y él, había sido escogido para protegerla y resguardarla. Todo parecía ir perfecto, Irisi era una buena mujer y Tarik era uno de los mejores luchadores con que contaba Egipto._

_Pero las estrellas le habían susurrado secretos al oído a la joven, le habían dicho que su amor no sería aquel con el que estaba prometida. Y era verdad._

_Se enamoró perdidamente de su guardia, de su escolta. Y –lo más grave- no se arrepentía de ello._

_Le amó tan intensamente como su cuerpo fue capaz y sabía que él le correspondía. Cada beso y caricia, cada palabra que se decían era una súplica para continuar amándose, aunque el tiempo se les acababa, poco a poco. Cada vez que el sol desaparecía por el horizonte, era como una sentencia de muerte que se les acercaba cada vez más._

_Habían decidió huir un día. El equinoccio estaba cerca y tenían una pequeña oportunidad de pasar desapercibidos, mientras los demás festejaban la entrada de la primavera. Era lo último que ellos podían hacer… lo último._

_Se habían colado en una caravana de comerciantes que iban a cruzar el desierto para llegar hasta los territorios de los orientales. Eran los primeros que habían encontrado y pagaron a una mujer –que era la líder del grupo- para que los sacara de ahí._

_Recorrieron mucha distancia en sólo tres días, escondidos entre el equipaje de la caravana. Ambos permanecieron cubiertos por telas y otros productos, con ropas viejas y llenas de polvo. Sólo pensaban en lo que pasaría cuando llegaran a oriente, cuando nada los separara, cuando todo fuera como ellos soñaban._

_Y entonces, un trueno rompió el silencio de aquella noche. Era algo demasiado inusual para aquellas fechas, más el tener el cielo oscurecido por las nubes, impidiéndoles ver las estrellas. Era demasiado peculiar y demasiado infortunado._

_La caravana tuvo que detener su recorrido, debieron montar un campamento y esperar a que la lluvia tan atemporal pasara y pudieran continuar._

_Antes siquiera de que cualquiera pudiera hacer más nada, una mujer menuda, vestida con ropajes sucios y propios de los viajeros se acercó corriendo. Irisi parecía reconocerla, tenía una cadencia, al caminar, que le resultaba demasiado familiar, una mirada que le penetraba hasta le alma._

_-¡Irisi!- gritó antes de internarse en el campamento –Irisi, por los Dioses, que bueno que he logrado llegar antes…_

_-antes, ¿antes que quien?- Irisi logró traspasar a algunos de los comerciantes, que permanecían sentados bajo una gruesa tela que los protegía de la lluvia y que sólo permitía que el fuego de la fogata los calentara e iluminara -¿qué haces aquí, Bast?_

_-yo…- ella tomó aire profundamente, colocando una de sus manos en su pecho –tuve que salir corriendo… uno de los amigos de Tarik me trajo, sin él no hubiera podido… ¿puedes creer que los seguí por un día y medio arriba de un bobo camello? Bueno, eso no es lo importante, lo realmente… realmente importante es… Irisi, ¿por qué te fuiste con estos comerciantes?, ¿no hubiese sido más sencillo tomar uno de los camellos de la familia real y huir? Supongo que no lo pensaste en ese momento… o quizá sí, pero fuiste lista y…_

_-¡Bast!, detente- pidió Irisi, al ver que su prima no paraba de hablar –concéntrate, ¿qué pasa?_

_Ella era la pequeña prima de Irisi, una sacerdotisa del templo de Iris y que siempre había permanecido al lado de su prima, siempre estaban juntas, siempre se contaban todo, eran inseparables. Eran como almas predestinadas a estar juntas, o eso les habían dicho las estrellas a sus madres, la noche en que Bast había nacido._

_-Gamal… eso pasa- suspiró –mandó a sus hombres, no deben venir lejos… creo que sólo tienes unos minutos para salir de aquí, Irisi… por favor, ven con nosotros, regresaremos y diremos que esto jamás ocurrió._

_-Bast, no puedo- intentó sonreír, pero se le descompuso el rostro en una mueca –tengo que pelear por esto._

_-¿estás loca?- Bast frunció su afilada nariz –por supuesto que sí, ¿de qué otro modo te hubieses atrevido a venir aquí?, ¿de qué otro modo sino podrías haber huido así?_

_-Bast, no puedo volver… Gamal no… él no es para mí._

_El corto cabello de Bast comenzó a chorrear, por haber permanecido todo aquel tiempo bajo la lluvia, y le mojó el rostro. Ella tuvo que limpiarse los ojos al ver los cantaros caerles encima._

_-lo sé…- suspiró de nuevo y miró hacia atrás, hacia el hombre y el camello que se acercaban._

_-vete Bast- Irisi la abrazó, rodeando su pequeño cuerpo y besando su cabello –será mejor que él no te encuentre aquí._

_-te quiero, Irisi… cuídate._

_Y así, la pequeña Bast se alejó de ellos, probablemente subiría en el camello con aquel hombre que la ayudó a advertir a su prima favorita y regresaría en un día o dos. Pero Irisi permaneció quieta, viendo el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido, pensando en cuanta loca idea se le pasaba por la mente para poder escapar._

_Tarik escuchó todo y, para él, hubiese sido mejor que Irisi se fuera con Bast. Era más prudente. Se acercó para atraparla entre sus brazos y recargó su rostro en el hueco de su hombro. Suspiró su aroma, quería que se le clavara en la mente, para poder dejarla marchar, para pedirle que se fuera con Bast._

_La lluvia les mojó el rostro y con el sonido del siguiente trueno vino también el sonido de varios camellos –o caballos- acercándose. Se miraron intensamente, esperando por el primer movimiento. Él quería que ella saliera ilesa, ella deseaba correr juntos hasta perderse. Ambos querían decirse tantas cosas, pero a ninguno les salía palabra._

_La arena caliente les rozó la piel y el viento lleno de agua y tierra les golpeó la cara._

_Ella lloraba, él estaba luchando por no hacerlo._

_-Tarik…- murmuró ella, observando sus exquisitos y peculiares ojos verdes._

_Tarik le cubrió los labios con un dedos, impidiéndole hablar más. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y sonrió._

_-eres tú, mi Diosa, mi princesa, mi todo…- le dijo en voz baja, mientras escuchaban a los hombres de Gamal acercarse –te amé desde el momento en que tus ojos chocolate se cruzaron con los míos… y te amaré siempre…_

_Ella sonrió, iluminando un poco su rostro –sólo un poco- y afirmó suavemente._

_-en esta vida y en la siguiente- concluyó ella con un sollozo ahogado._

_-mi pequeña Irisi- le dijo al oído, quitando un mechón castaño de su cuello y depositando un beso en esa zona –te buscaré cuando esto termine, te juro que… será en esta vida, o en la otra._

_-siempre serás mío- la voz de Irisi pretendía ser ruda y decidida, pero le salió ronca y entre hipidos._

_-no importa nada- le confirmó él, con una sonrisa ladina –la eternidad nos pertenecerá cuando nuestra alma regrese, te juro buscarte eternamente y no descansar hasta encontrarte._

_-mi alma no podrá estar completa sin ti._

_Y así, el tiempo se les vino encima y los pocos instantes que los Dioses les habían regalado se los quitaron al instante. Un hombre enorme entró en el campamento y a pesar de que los hombres y mujeres intentaron darles tiempo, cubriéndole el paso, él logró romper varias cosas a su paso y tomó del brazo s Irisi._

_-¡vete!- chilló cuando pudo ver a más de un guardia clamando por la vida de Tarik, su Tarik -¡huye!_

_-pero tú…- él logró quitarse a dos hombres de encima, mientras veía impotente como la arrastraban lejos de su lado._

_-¡por los Dioses!, ¡vete!- Irisi estaba desesperada -¡desaparece!... sigue vivo, por Ra- suplicó al final, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto._

_Tarik alcanzó a noquear con un golpe certero a la nariz al guardia que sostenía a Irisi, lo vieron caer inconsciente al suelo y escucharon como otros venían en camino._

_La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó desesperadamente. Llenó su cuerpo con su esencia y sus labios de su sabor. No podría olvidar jamás ese aroma, como de fruta inhóspita y desconocida, demasiado dulce para ser de esas tierras tan secas, muy delicado como para poder aparecer en aquellos terrenos mortales._

_-te amo, Irisi… te amo tanto._

_-Tarik…- murmuró ella contra sus labios –debes irte, amor._

_-lo sé._

_La besó por última vez, fugazmente, torpemente; pero con todo el amor que podía llegar a invocar. Todo para ella y nada más. _

_Él tuvo que irse, tuvo que salir de ahí corriendo. No porque realmente deseara dejarla en ese sitio, ni siquiera lo hubiese hecho de no estar seguro de que si se quedaba lo matarían y muerto, no podría sacar a Irisi del atolladero. _

_Tenía que volver antes de tres meses, que era el plazo que Gamal había dado para que se llevara a cabo la boda que tanto había planeado y de la que tanto deseaba huir Irisi. Ella no le amaba, jamás lo quiso; pero las cosas que imponía su padre eran imposibles de evadir, en especial cuando ella estaba destinada a desposarse con algún miembro de la línea sanguínea del faraón._

_Tarik corrió desierto adentro, escuchó el momento en que los guardias lo siguieron y también, cuando encontró un refugio en una cueva, pudo ver que se habían dado por vencidos. Sabían que el desierto podría encargarse perfectamente de él._

_Irisi le esperó tres meses. Estuvo encerrada y custodiada por guardias reales, pero su mente estaba perdida en la ventana que daba al desierto. Siempre miraba por ella, esperando verlo. Esperanzada de poder salir de ahí, con él._

_El día de la boda, ella recitó el ritual en un estado de adormecimiento total. Irisi no estaba ahí y a pesar de que las demás damas le decían lo hermosas que eran sus ropas, sus cabellos o su maquillaje, las joyas que Gamal le había regalado, ella se sentía como muerta. Igual le daba que todas ellas parecieran dispuestas a casarse con él a la menor provocación, o que dijeran que su cuerpo bronceado y cabellos negros era lo máximo._

_Todo lo que su cerebro registraba era que Tarik no había logrado llegar a tiempo y eso, la carcomía por dentro. _

_Al principio, creyó que él podría haberla olvidado. Quiso convencerse de eso y tratar de seguir con la vida que habían elegido para ella. Pero luego, aquel vestigio de estrellas que le habían anunciado que su amor no era su esposo, regresó, pidiéndole que no renunciara a aquello. Lo peor fue eso, saber que quizá algo le había ocurrido, y de ser así, ella no podría vivir mucho más tiempo sin él._

_Un mundo donde él no existiera, le parecía peor que un mundo donde no la amaba._

_Los años pasaron, hasta que una noche, en la que Gamal había salido a un largo viaje, para visitar al faraón; ella permanecía –como siempre- aferrada a la visión de la ventana de su cuarto._

_Cerró los ojos y suspiró._

_-ni siquiera puedo creer cuanto tiempo ha pasado…- su voz le pareció irreal y fantástica, ninguno de sus recuerdos le hacían justicia. La piel se le erizó al instante y, antes de que pudiera hacer más, sintió las cálidas manos de él acariciando sus hombros, su respiración golpeando su cuello, su aroma embotando sus sentidos._

_-enloquecí…- murmuró, extasiada por aquella visión._

_-no, mi Diosa… he vuelto, por ti._

_Y la besó, girando su cuerpo para encararlo, pegando cada centímetro de su duro pecho en el de ella. Se encargó de apoderarse de sus labios, de besarlos con deseo acumulado, con desesperación y amor. Le mordió la boca, separó sus labios y se proclamó dueño de su boca, de su sabor, de su lengua._

_Acarició su piel lechosa, arañó sus hombros y espalda; se nombró dueña de su cuerpo, de su esencia, de su alma._

_La tumbó en la cama y, entre palabras de amor y caricias delicadas, también poseyó su cuerpo y se encargó de que cualquiera supiese que era suyo. La hizo gritar extasiada y suspirar llena de calor y sentimientos que hacía tiempo no evocaba. La besó desesperadamente y con añoranza._

_Esa noche el calor de las orillas del Nilo no fue suficiente como para comparárseles. Esa noche toda les parecía demasiado brillante, demasiado irreal y, demasiado maravilloso. Era el sueño que habían soñado por mucho tiempo, eran sus anhelos materializados frente a ellos._

_-te dije que volvería- le susurró, cuando el primer rayo de luz dorada entró por la ventana._

_-pensé que no lo harías… que te había pasado algo- sus dedos recorrieron de nueva cuenta su espalda, palpando cicatrices viejas que antes no estaban –que…_

_-dije que te buscaría siempre, Irisi…_

_-en esta vida…_

_-o en la que viene._

_Ninguno se percató de que Gamal los observaba desde la puerta, ni tampoco del momento en que les mandó a sus hombres acabar con ellos._

_El último recuerdo de Irisi sería ver como Gamal clavaba una daga en el pecho de su amado, mientras sus verdes orbes se oscurecían y el escarlata teñía su cuerpo; sería escucharse a ella misma gritando para que se detuvieran, implorando por su vida y perdiendo cualquier esperanza cuando él cayó al suelo._

_Las manos que la sostenían la dejaron caer a su lado, permitiéndole tomar su cuerpo y apoyarlo contra su regazo. Sintiendo como la vida se le iba de las manos, la vida que más apreciaba, la que más le dolía. _

_Le lloró sin descanso, escuchando sus últimas palpitaciones._

_Recargó su rostro en el de Tarik y se permitió besar sus labios, le sabían como siempre y, a la vez, tan diferentes. Se movían con dificultad contra los suyos y le sabían a sal, que se derramaba con sus lágrimas. Acarició su rostro y se tiñó las manos al intentar frenar el daño de la herida, quitándole la daga del pecho._

_Irisi lloró más fuerte cuando Tarik le regaló una sonrisa dolorida, una ladina, una que ella había aprendido a amar más que a la vida._

_-por los Dioses…- le murmuró Tarik, entre jadeos y gemidos dolorosos –juro: en esta vida…_

_-o en la otra…- Irisi soltó un sollozo que le desgarró la garganta –nos encontraremos._

_Él afirmó levemente, antes de que el último latido de su corazón atronara con un ruido sordo en un cuerpo que ya no poseía sangre, ni alma, ni vida… ni nada._

_El grito de dolor de Irisi fue tan estridente que atrajo la atención de todos en el palacete, muchos fueron los que corrieron a ver lo que ocurría y muchos, también, fueron testigos del modo en que ella clavaba el arma pintada de rojo en su vientre. _

_Horrorizados trataron de ayudarla –era la señora de la casa-, pero poco pudieron hacer. Permaneció sonriendo, a cada momento en que su vida se le disolvía entre las manos._

_Un único juramento le bailaba en los labios, que articulaban sin sonido, una y otra vez "te buscaré", para después, dejarse ir a la oscuridad que la esperaba. Una de la que esperaba regresar para encontrar al ser que amaba._

_Te buscaré_

_Te buscaré_

_Te… _

.o.

.o.

.o.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Alice tocó a mi puerta.

No estaba seguro si me desperté antes o después de que ella lo hiciera. Lo único que sé, es que después me tenía bombardeándome con miles de preguntas extrañas.

-Alice, de verdad… estoy bien- repetí por enésima vez, cuando ella me permitió hablar.

-Edward… es que, te juro que…- suspiró y negó varias veces, mientras se bajaba lentamente de mi cama -. Es en serio cuando te digo que algo te está pasando y… no está bien.

-estoy perfectamente.

-no me mientas- arrugó la frente e hizo un mohín, como aquellos que hacía cuando era pequeña.

-no lo hago, Ali- fue mi turno de suspirar -. Si algo me pasara, serías la primera en enterarte.

Ella afirmó y bostezó.

-júrame que cuando ocurra lo que estoy presintiendo me lo dirás- casi me imploró –estás por enfrentar algo grande, Edward. No quiero que te tomes mis advertencias a la ligera.

-Alice, te lo juro… ahora, déjame dormir.

Alice susurró algo entre dientes y luego salió de mi habitación.

No sé bien si era porque Alice insistía mucho con el asunto de su presentimiento, o si realmente algo extraño me estaba comenzando a pasar… lo único que sé, es que esa noche, sólo fue el inicio de sucesos muy difíciles de explicar.

* * *

jejeje volví... no he podidio publikr en ninguno de mis fics x dos razones:

1. No tengo nada de tiempo, xke estoy en lo último del semestre

2. Tuve un blokeo horrible

creo ke ha sido el peor de todos... tenía un montón de ideas, pero no podía ponerlas en letras... ¬¬ fue frustrante :P

x fortuna pude pasarlo y espero estar esta semana con otros capis de los demás "Y si?" y "Corazón Esmerilado"

en fin... grax x el rw, alertas y favoritos... alguien me dijo x allí ke conseguí mi primera fan O.o eso me pone tan contenta XD

las kiero.

besos y mordidas.

clarisee


	3. Promesas

**_Disclamer:_** los personajes no son míos, obviamente... sino de la grandiosa S. Meyer... la historia si es toda mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO II**

_··· y si te encuentro, espero retenerte… para siempre···_

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

-tienes un aura tan rara- me dijo Alice, observándome detenidamente.

Ella era mi mejor amiga y la novia de mi socio y mejor amigo. Era también, la chica de al lado, la que había vivido a sólo dos pasos de mi casa –aunque ahora compartíamos casa por problemas con su inmobiliaria- y con la que me pasé toda una vida hablando y contándoles mis cosas.

Era la que todos juraban que terminaría siendo mi esposa y esas boberías.

Tenía que admitirlo, Alice era realmente bonita, con su figura fina y elegante, y sus facciones llenas de grácil belleza. Era pequeña, lo suficiente para parecer adorable, pero era vivaz y fiera, lo necesario para parecer sensual. Con su cabello negro, siempre peinado como si no lo estuviera, con estilo único.

Ella era una chica perfecta en muchos aspectos y sí, debía admitir que hubo un tiempo en que habíamos intentado algo más. Pero no funcionó nunca, ella era mi mejor amiga y hermana, y yo era lo mismo para ella. Nada que lamentar.

-Ali, no digas tonterías…- murmuré, levantando mí vista levemente de la laptop –suenas como… esas locas que llaman a los canales de adivinación, donde sólo te sacan el dinero y te dicen: _tu esposo se está viendo con una rubia…_

-¡lo digo en serio!- refunfuñó e hizo un mohín, mientras se cruzaba de brazos en la silla frente a mí.

Alice también era extraña, no en el mal sentido, pero era bastante peculiar, a veces –sólo a veces- ella acertaba en cosas, como en presentimientos que terminaban siendo verdades y cosas similares. Así que se había puesto a estudiar muchas cosas extrañas, había viajado por todo el mundo y aprendido todo aquello que ella creía le ayudaría a desarrollar su _don._

Lo que era extraño, era lo que había ocurrido apenas hace dos noches, cuando irrumpió en mi cuarto, jurando que me pasaba algo.

-Edward, ya sabes lo que me dijo mi guía espiritual en Guatemala- inició con su discurso sobre las auras, las almas y la energía, siempre era lo mismo -, dijo que todos poseemos un aura tan diferente como lo es nuestra alma y… te juro que tu aura es rara, así que… tu alma también debe ser rara.

Yo negué un par de veces con la cabeza, mientras me concentraba en terminar los documentos para que estuviesen listos para la próxima junta, pronto necesitaría contratar un asistente o algo similar.

-no sé de qué hablas- susurré, tecleando cantidades y recordando los movimientos que hicimos el último mes, sin tener que ir corriendo a el estudio por los papeles.

-te lo digo en serio- Alice suspiró y su voz sonó entristecida –Edward, siento como si estuvieras roto.

Levanté la vista sorprendido y deseando poder contenerme y no ponerme a reír. Era la primera vez que Alice decía algo así y era tan… raro. Yo no me sentía en absoluto como decía y era ridículo que ella pensara algo así de mí, en especial porque me conocía de toda la vida.

-¿ahora de qué hablas Ali?

-no lo sé, Edward- se concentró en mirar por la ventana –pero sé que tengo razón.

-bien- concluí en voz baja, viendo lo seria que se había puesto y que yo no tenía ganas de ahondar en el asunto.

_El sonido de los caballos era casi como música para sus oídos, como plantas medicinales elegidas para sosegar su dolor. Salió corriendo para ver cómo Jal bajaba de su caballo y dejaba la caravana cerca del resto del campamento._

_Era enorme, alto e imponente, con el cabello rizado y oscuro y unos ojos tan oscuros que parecían fosas azabaches. La piel olivácea brillaba tenuemente ante la luz del crepúsculo y su sonrisa parecía la de un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura muy divertida. _

_Sonrió cuando él alcanzó a verla y corrió para tomarla entre sus brazos._

_-te extrañé muchísimo- Jal le sonrió de oreja a oreja y besó sus cabellos –hermana, mañana llegará la caravana con tu prometido._

_-¿de verdad?_

_Ella intentó seguir sonriendo, pero era difícil; más cuando parecía que el patriarca había elegido la vida que ella debía vivir y no era realmente lo que deseaba. Tampoco tenía muchas alternativas, en realidad, todo lo que podía hacer era parecer feliz con todo lo que ocurriría pronto._

_-¿y cómo se llama?- preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio._

_-Kavi… creo- se encogió de hombros –no estaba cuando fui a hablar con su patriarca, me recibió un tio, ya sabes… tuve que hablar con ellos._

_Afirmó y suspiró. La vida le estaba golpeando con los nudillos a la puerta y todavía no se sentía preparada para abrirle._

_-Salomé- le llamó, al verla algo ausente –sé que no quieres del todo hacer esto, pero todo estará bien. Nuestro padre jamás hubiese elegido para ti a alguien que no te pudiese hacer feliz._

_Ella asintió de nuevo, lentamente, intentando convencerse a ella misma de eso._

_-lo sé, pero estoy nerviosa… y eso. Nada más._

_-bien, te creo. Por ahora._

_Salomé soltó el brazo de su hermano y caminó hasta donde estaba su hermana Cata. Le ayudó con la cesta de ropa que tenían que ir a lavar al río y, tomándola de la mano, se introdujeron en el bosque que les rodeaba, para llegar hasta la orilla del mismo._

_Se hincaron entre las piedras y ella soltó un suspiro cansado._

_-escuché lo que dijo Jal- inició su pequeña hermana, el viento se le arrebolaba en sus cortos y rebeldes mechones de cabello –que tu prometido viene pronto._

_-sí, eso dijo._

_-¿y cómo estás con eso?_

_Salomé la observó, quitándose un largo mechón de cabello castaño que se le pegó a la cara a causa del viento, frunció sus rosados labios y entornó los ojos._

_-¿y cómo voy a sentirme?- los ojos negros de Cata la estudiaron, cuando los castaños de ella se le fijaron a ella –mal, Cata. Pésima, no quiero hacerlo todavía._

_-no tendrías porque sentirte así- ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó, dispuesta a colgar la primera tanda de ropa en una de las ramas del árbol más cercano; pero le quedaba bastante más alto que su pequeña figura –padre elegirá bien._

_-lo dices porque estás feliz con que haya dicho que Cappi será tu marido- frunció el ceño –tú pudiste conocerlo y casi elegirlo, yo no._

_-bueno… tal vez Kavi sea agradable- Cata regresó a su lado y tomó otra prenda para seguir con su labor –no lo sabes. Además, no te has fijado en nadie aquí. Tal vez si nuestro padre hubiese visto algo de interés por tu parte en alguno de los chicos te habría dado la misma posibilidad; pero nunca lo hiciste._

_-es que todos aquí son unos… ¿Cata?_

_Cata se levantó en un movimiento rápido y fluido, levantó el rostro y pareció estar escuchando algo atentamente, antes de salir corriendo por la orilla del río, hasta el único sitio en que las rocas permitían atravesarlo sin peligro alguno. Cruzó casi corriendo las aguas y subió la pequeña ladera que las separaba de uno de los caminos que cruzaban aquel terreno de nadie._

_Salomé la siguió de cerca, deteniéndose en el mismo momento que ella lo hizo. Observando lo que ella veía._

_El carruaje parecía de la realeza, o algo así. Eran personas importantes, seguidos por muchos otros carros llenos de cosas, de gente._

_-quizá ya ocuparán el palacio que está en la montaña- infirió Cata, recargándose en uno de los árboles –ha estado solo por mucho tiempo._

_-quizá…_

_-¿crees que sean condes o algo así?- la voz de Cata se hizo aguda, feliz de algo nuevo que ver, después de las semanas que habían ocupado esas tierras –se ven importantes._

_-y yo qué sé- Salomé se encogió de hombros y suspiró, ni siquiera deberían de estar ahí y ella lo sabía._

_-vamos, Sal. Debes ver que esto será genial- Cata parecía una fuerza de la naturaleza cuando quería –podremos espiarlos cuando no tengamos nada que hacer. Eso es nuevo en este desolado bosque._

_-como digas, Cata- Salomé suspiró de nuevo y su hermana, medio bailando de alegría bajó por la ladera, de regreso al sitio donde habían dejado sus cosas._

_Ella sólo observó a los recién llegados una vez más. _

_Parecían una familia completa. El carruaje principal llevaba a una pareja no muy vieja y a una mujer. Frunció el ceño y alcanzó a escuchar cómo se acercaban unos caballos que parecían ir en carrera. _

_Pasaron frente a ella, dos hombres jóvenes y con la vitalidad pintada en la cara._

_Uno era rubio y de ojos azul pálido, el otro… el otro era impresionante y una historia completamente diferente. La luz escasa del sol le iluminaba el cabello broncíneo dándole toques de oro y cobre, la piel pálida parecía leche y sus labios tenían tintura de rosas rojas, de carmín. Pero sus ojos…_

_Ni siquiera podría estar segura, pero por un minuto hubiera jurado que él la había visto. Ahí, en medio del follaje del bosque, escondida entre los densos árboles._

_Y en ese mismo minuto, sus ojos verdes se le clavaron al alma. La dejaron sin respiración. Eran intensos, profundos y… _conocidos_. Recordaba esa mirada. Era como una voz en su cabeza que le decía que la había visto antes, pero no podía vislumbrar donde. Fuera de eso, hermoso y familiar. Perfecto._

_Él siguió corriendo, montado en aquel imponente animal de color negro como la oscura noche que se les venía encima. Y ella, desde ese sitio en el bosque creyó sentir que algo dentro suyo cobraba vida. Le palpitaba a ritmos irregulares, trinaba en su pecho y cantaba canciones desconocidas._

_-¡Sal!- le gritó su hermana, ya del otro lado del río –¡todavía tenemos mucho por lavar! Y no planeo terminar sola._

_Ella afirmó, sabiendo que Cata, probablemente ya estaría muy lejos para verla. Se despidió de su momentáneo sueño y siguió con sus tareas. Con la rutina de sus días. Por días._

_Dos meses después de aquel encuentro, Salomé ya había conocido a su prometido, un gitano perfecto, que cumplía con cada norma y regla, que era, además de todo, guapo y bastante simpático. Ella ya tenía presente la fecha de la boda y también que no le quería. Al menos no como debería._

_-te lo digo, Sal- insistía su hermana, trepada en un árbol, observando todo desde arriba –si le dieras una oportunidad a Kavi, estoy segura de que serían la pareja perfecta._

_Ella afirmó y continuó caminando, con su hermana brincando de rama a rama, para alcanzarla._

_-sé que seríamos perfectos juntos- Salomé suspiró –pero eso no lo convierte en lo que yo deseo._

_Cata se sentó en una rama gruesa, justo un poco más arriba de por dónde estaba caminando. Dejó caer sus pies descalzos y, prácticamente, estaban a la altura de Samara. La observó desde arriba. _

_Cata sabía que su hermana era especial, bella en una forma natural que sólo ella lograba proyectar. Sabía lo que su figura y cabello provocaba en los hombres… ella lo sabía todo. Así que también sabía que no podría ser enteramente feliz con un hombre al que ella no lograra amar por completo. Y no amaba a Kavi. En realidad, dudaba que algún día lo hiciera._

_-tengo que admitir que tienes razón- Cata hizo un mohín –pero no podemos hacer nada ya. Tu boda es en tres semanas, punto. Así que vete olvidando de cualquier otra cosa que…_

_Un sonido cercano las sobresaltó a ambas. Cata miró sobre su hombro, para ver a un caballo acercarse al trote. Iba solo, no tenía jinete; pero si una silla. De hecho, era una silla demasiado cara para ser de un gitano._

_Cata bajó de un salto del árbol y cayó, justo en el momento en que Salomé lograba frenarlo, tomándolo de las riendas._

_-¿será de los nuevos?- preguntó dudosa Samara._

_-¡ay! Sal… no seas tonta- Cata negó, viendo con cuidado la silla y la espada que estaba atada a ella -¿quién más en este sitio es capaz de pagar por algo así?- levantó el arma, sacándola de su vaina; mostrando el mango cubierto de oro y las piedras preciosas incrustadas en el filo, cerca del mismo mango._

_-está bien…- confirmó Sam con un suspiró -¿qué crees que pasó?_

_-hay sangre…- Cata elevó la mano con la que había estado palpando la textura de la silla._

_-¿un accidente?_

_-probablemente._

_Salomé echó a andar por el lugar en que el caballo había llegado, con todo y el animal, caminando a su lado. El corazón le latía desesperado, pues en cuanto vio al azabache cruzar hacia ellas –descontrolado, perdido- tuvo un presentimiento terrible._

_-¿estás loca?- gruñó, cuando le dio alcance –sabes que no debemos acercarnos a esos moshes. ¡Lo sabes!_

_-puede haber alguien herido, Cata._

_-¡y puede que alguien nos quiera cortar la cabeza!-Cata frenó su andar –no nos quieren Salomé. Si por ellos fuera, nos matarían a todos. Incluyéndote. Y tú vas y pretendes ayudarles... lo más probable es que crean que les has querido robar el caballo._

_-bueno, sólo echemos un vistazo- siguió caminando a pesar de que Cata se había quedado ya un buen trecho atrás –y si están bien, dejamos el caballo cerca y regresamos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-como quieras- Cata refunfuñó entre dientes._

_Caminaron sólo unos minutos más, antes de llegar a un prado límpido, lleno de flores coloridas y despejado de cualquier maleza. Parecía haber sido preparado por alguien, era un cirulo perfecto que no estaba truncado por un solo árbol ni roca._

_En el centro, había tirado un hombre. O eso les pareció, sólo era una mancha sin forma de color oscuro._

_Las dos corrieron hacia él y Salomé fue la única en hincarse para ver qué ocurría._

_-¡está muerto!- chilló Cata, al ver al joven sangrando de la cabeza y la piel tan pálida como la luna llena._

_-no está muerto, Cata- Salomé negó un par de veces y se sintió mareada al comprobar que era el mismo hombre que había visto, el que le había robado el sueño –sólo se desmayó._

_-¿y qué vas a hacer?- su hermana se puso a pasear la mirada, desesperada, de un lado a otro; esperando ver en cualquier momento a algún payo dispuesto a llevarlas frente a la inquisición o algo peor –ya quiero irme._

_-tranquilízate, Cata. No nos pasará nada._

_Salomé se hincó a su lado, le quitó el cabello del rostro e intentó no perderse en la sensación que le provocó rozar su suave piel. Tenía una herida en la frente, nada demasiado terrible; así que se limitó a romper un pedazo pequeño de su falda para limpiar la sangre que le caía por la cara._

_-ya fue suficiente Sal- le dijo de nuevo Cata, agarrándola por el hombro para levantarla._

_-bien, bien… ya voy- terminó de pasarle la tela por el rostro y suspiró._

_Era más guapo de lo que recordaba, más alto y, aunque dormido, podía apostar que estaba lleno de energía y… si, parecía el tipo de hombre que estaba acostumbrado a mandar a la gente, quizá era el gesto de su boca –un poco obstinado- o la rigidez de sus facciones. Era realmente apuesto._

_Salomé se levantó con cuidado, colocando la cabeza del muchacho en el césped._

_-¡vámonos!- la apremió su hermana, ya caminando varios metros más adelante._

_-¡ya voy!- le gritó, quitándose la tierra de la falda._

_Cata se trepó de nuevo en una de las ramas de los árboles y pareció desaparecer delante de Salomé. Ella suspiró y supo que no podría darle alcance hasta que ella se decidiera a detenerse, lo cual no pasaría, porque a ella le disgustaba mucho estar tan cerca de… los moshes._

_Suspiró y echó a andar._

_-¡hey!_

_La voz ronca de un hombre la hizo detenerse._

_Por un momento creyó que alguno de los hombres que trabajaban en el palacio la había visto y creerían mil cosas con respecto a su presencia ahí. Pensó que quizá hasta Cata hubiera tenido razón y la culparían de todo. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea, después de todo. _

_Se quedó quieta, paralizada, esperando por un grito lleno de odio o, quizá, que uno de los criados la arrastrara hasta el palacio._

_-¡hey, tú!- entonces la voz se volvió un gemido doloso._

_Salomé se giró y vio al hombre tirado en el piso, medio erguido, gracias a que estaba apoyado en sus codos. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las mandíbulas apretadas. Le dolía._

_-oye… ayúdame a ponerme en pie…- le ordenó._

_Si, efectivamente y contra toda lógica que Sal hubiese podido adjudicar al momento, el joven le estaba ordenando que le ayudara, como a cualquier criado, como si ella le perteneciera de algún modo… Tenía esa mirada altanera y ese tono en la voz que te decía que no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo más de una vez._

_-perfecto- murmuró con el ceño fruncido en voz tan baja que nadie podría haberla escuchado–tenía que venir a toparme con un payo igual a todos…_

_-te he dicho que…_

_-ya te oí- refunfuñó ella y caminó hasta él._

_Le ayudó a apoyarse en sus propios pies, pasándose uno de sus brazos por los hombros, mientras él intentaba afirmar las piernas al piso. Ella colocó uno de sus propios brazos alrededor de su cintura y tomó la mano que colgaba por su hombro. Suspiró e intentó no pensar en el aroma que desprendía aquel joven, o en lo duro que tenía el torso._

_-listo…- dijo cuando logró equilibrarse en sí mismo –ahora, ya me voy._

_-hey… espera._

_A pesar de que ella intentó desasirse del agarre, él permaneció en el mismo sitio y parecía no querer mover el brazo que la rodeaba._

_-¿qué quieres?- chilló enojada Salomé._

_-llévame al palacio._

_-¿estás de broma? Yo no puedo ir a tu palacio y, además, ya estás lo bastante bien como para que puedas ir tú solito._

_-llévame- remarcó la orden y Salomé se estremeció al sentir su aliento chocando contra su mejilla._

_-¿qué te hace pensar que tengo que obedecerte?_

_-necesito que alguien me preste ayuda y cómo ves, no hay nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para que me pueda ayudar, ¿te das cuenta?- él suspiró –además, estás en mis tierras, lo que me convierte en tu señor… así que sino mal recuerdo, me debes obediencia._

_-yo no te debo nada…_

_-no, por supuesto que no- el negó suavemente –sólo me deberían obediencia las hijas de los trabajadores de las tierras, las damas de sociedad… no tú, porque tú no eres una dama, ¿cierto?_

_-¡¿qué acabas de decir?- Salomé chilló y se retorció hasta que él la soltó -¡¿con qué derecho te has creído tú que…?_

_Pero él se giró, ignorando por completo su furia. Se encogió de hombros y trató de dar un par de pasos, antes de que se tuviese que detener, para caldear de nuevo el piso._

_La cabeza lo estaba matando y el suelo se movía bajo sus pies._

_No estaba seguro de si era a causa de una repentina debilidad por culpa del golpe o era, simplemente, que la cabeza le hacía perder de ese modo el equilibrio. Como fuera, ninguna de esas cosas explicaba el deseo que tuvo de que esa desconocida mujer no desapareciera de su vista._

_En cuanto había abierto los ojos, no pudo decidir qué, pero algo lo impulsó a detenerla._

_Había soñado con ella, desde que la había visto por primera vez cuando había llegado hacía varias semanas._

_-pensé que era obvio el hecho de que no eres una dama, sino una gitana- continuó con voz impasible, casi cargada de desinterés. Se encogió de hombros y le dolió la clavícula. Se froto el hombro y el lugar donde dolía –así que supuse que el que te tratara como tal no tenía importancia, ya veo que sí. ¿Es que te avergüenzas de tus raíces?_

_La escuchó maldecir con palabras que él desconocía y cuando se giró para verla de nuevo, ella ya caminaba a varios pasos lejos de él._

_-¡oye tú!- le gritó de nuevo, viendo como se ponía rígida ante el tono que usó -¿dónde ha quedado mi caballo?_

_-¡y yo qué sé!- se volteó para encararlo, alzando las manos al aire, con un gesto de frustración –quizá te dejó por ser tan insoportable. Yo lo hubiera hecho- frunció el ceño y siguió caminando._

_Él soltó una risita entre dientes. Era la primera mujer que no intentaban ganarse su afecto o simpatía, que no pretendían que todo lo que él hacía o decía era lo oportuno, lo perfecto. Que no mentían respecto a quién era él o ellos. Eso era un cambio refrescante._

_-¡oye!_

_-¡¿qué?- se giró sobre sus talones, exasperada, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el color castaño de sus ojos eclipsado por el mohín de molestia que mantenía, la fina línea de sus labios dando por finalizado el esbozo de enojo._

_-soy Edmund Masen- se presentó, haciendo una pequeña venia –hijo del vizconde Daniel Masen de York, dueño de estas tierras._

_Ella se quedó quieta un momento, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Terminó suspirar y el viento jugó con su cabello caoba, haciendo que sus suaves ondas bailaran suavemente alrededor de su cuerpo._

_-Salomé…- dijo frunciendo el ceño –lo demás no importa._

_Edmund sonrió "lo demás no importa", mientras ella daba media vuelta y, por fin, desaparecía por el contorno del prado, entre los árboles que les rodeaban._

Desperté –por enésima vez- antes del alba.

Ya me estaba hartando todo el asunto de tener que tomarme medicamentos para dormir, porque todo este caos por culpa de mis sueños me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Cada vez eran más vívidos y más extraños.

Quizá lo que necesitaba no era dormir más, sino aprender a ignorarlos.

Me duché temprano esa mañana –por lo menos no tendría que esperar a que Alice terminara con su ritual de ducha matutina- y alcancé a ver a Sue preparando el desayuno para ambos. Tomé el periódico del desayunador y me senté a leerlo.

No pude reprimirme de pasear la mirada por la sección de avisos, no porque necesitara un trabajo; pero definitivamente estaba considerando publicar lo necesitado que estaba de un asistente competente. Dios sabía que me estaba muriendo intentando hacerlo todo por mí mismo. Era demasiada presión.

En todo caso, tenía el dinero para hacerlo. Pero hasta ese momento no había pensado mucho en eso. Pensaba que con una secretaria era suficiente. Pero, aunque Jessica hacía su trabajo –al menos por ahora- necesitaba a alguien que se mantuviera en su puesto más de un par de semanas.

-así que volviste a caerte de la cama, ¿eh?- me preguntó Alice, en cuanto puso un pie en la cocina.

-_buenos días_, Alice- sonreí al verla hacer un mohín ante mi tono. Ese que decía que no hablaría al respecto.

-como quieras, pero un día de estos tendrás que explicarme de que va todo esto.

-bueno… un día- me encogí de hombros.

Salí con tiempo más que suficiente para que mi chofer pudiera avanzar entre las transitadas calles sin problemas. Incluso tuve tiempo de prepararme yo mismo una taza de café, antes de entrar a mi oficina y ponerme a con el trabajo.

_El viento se le agolpaba en el cabello, le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y el sonido del río y su risa era todo cuanto oía. _

_Cerró los ojos y respiró su perfume._

_-divina…- murmuró, sujetando uno de sus mechones entre los dedos. _

_Eran seda, seda y satín entre sus dedos._

_-¿cuánto tiempo nos queda?- preguntó sin poder evitarlo, abriendo un poco los ojos._

_Ella también abrió los ojos, que había dejado cerrados hacía un buen rato. Frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada molesta hacia las nubes._

_-unos días- suspiró y se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y se giró para verlo todavía acostado –no creo que pueda volver antes de la boda, no… no creo que pueda volver a verte… y yo…_

_-shh…-cubrió sus labios con los dedos y sonrió –no importa cómo, pero encontraré el modo._

_-lo dices como si de verdad pudiéramos seguir haciendo esto._

_-podremos- él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla –no podría permitirme dejarte ir._

_-pues… tendrás que hacerlo- Salomé contrajo el rostro, seguro como el demonio de que esta era la última vez que lo veía –porque, probablemente me lleve con él._

_-no te irás, porque yo encontraré el modo antes de eso._

_-Edmund, de verdad que esto será menos doloroso si no tengo la esperanza de verte- Salomé se levantó y observó el horizonte –, al menos así no tendría que esperar por ti, ni morir de dolor cuando no aparezcas._

_Él se puso en pie, mostrándose ante ella con toda su estatura, rebasándole por bastante. La miro con severidad y cuando tomó sus labios como suyos, no le pareció que lo hiciera simplemente como una muestra de afecto. Era una promesa, un juramento que se sellaba con una caricia._

_-juro…- dijo, cuando sus respiraciones se volvieron jadeos y tuvo que parar el beso, uniendo sus frentes, viéndola a los ojos –que no importa cuánto me tome o el costo que pueda tener, si es en esta vida o en la otra, estaremos juntos. Iré por ti, Salomé._

_-nos encontraremos- ella afirmó y suspiró._

_-te buscaré, Salomé. Mi único amor. Lo juro._

_Ella tuvo que irse, el dolor que se le revolvió en el pecho le pareció casi imposible de sobrellevar, pero la promesa de su amor le traía fuerzas para sobreponerse y hacer lo que tenía que hacer: aparentar. _

_Así que nadie estaba consciente de que ella ya no era la misma de antes, ni de que su corazón se había quedado prendado de un hombre que todos ellos podrían haber renegado y repudiado. _

_Él, en cambio, tuvo que ponerse manos a la obra, trazando planes, creando modos de que eso pudiese salir bien. Tenía que encontrar la forma de poder llevarse a Salomé lejos de ahí, a algún sitio donde no pudieran separarlos y pudiesen ser libres de profesarse el amor que se tenían._

_Debía ir por ella. Porque se lo había jurado, porque la necesitaba._

_-Edmund- le dijo su hermanastro, Joseph –tu padre requiere de tu presencia en el estudio._

_-¿qué ha ocurrido?_

_-no estoy seguro- se encogió de hombros –pero algo me dice que es grave._

_Cuando Edmund entró el aquel ancestral estudio, lleno de libros y muebles de fina caoba, tuvo el presentimiento de que, fuera lo que fuera que le diría su padre, serían malas noticias. Tal vez un regaño, quizá… No, habían sido cuidadosos, no había forma en que alguno en esa casa supiese lo que ocurría con Salomé._

_Su primero impulso fue negarlo todo, decir que era mentira. Con tal de que nadie fuese a por ella, era capaz de blasfemar de esa manera._

_-hijo…- la voz severa de su padre hizo eco en las paredes llenas de estantes y cosas –tengo en mis manos una carta- aunque imperceptiblemente, Edmund suspiró de alivio, no se trataba de ella –en la que me piden tu presencia y la de tu hermano en el campo de batalla contra los civiles rebeldes que se levantan contra él._

_-padre, el rey no ha hecho las cosas como debían haber sido- empezó su hermanastro, frunciendo el ceño, helándosele el azul de los ojos –. No es un buen rey, padre. Y se tiene bien merecido todo lo que está ocurriendo._

_-lo sé- Daniel bajó la mirada al piso, negando -, pero, a pesar de todo… aún le debo la vida de tu madre y eso es suficiente como para que les pida a ustedes interceder ante él en esa guerra. Iría yo mismo –gruñó y pasó su mano por su pierna izquierda, esa que tenía casi inservible –pero no puedo._

_-¿cuándo?- preguntó Edmund, temiendo la respuesta; pues tenía el presentimiento de que sería demasiado pronto._

_-tienen que partir ya mismo._

_Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y le faltó el aire. No había opción, ni alternativa. Pero tampoco podía permitirse no ir por ella. ¿Qué hacer?_

_

* * *

_bn, sé ke he demorado mil años en actualizar, espero me disculpen pero he tenido igual cantidad de contratiempos...

gracias x las alertas y rws, son lo mejor de mi día, lo juro XD

en fin... me despido, esperando perdonen mi terrible retraso (espero de vdd no volver a tardar tanto)

besos y cariños:

clarisee


	4. Demencia

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

_··· espero que cuando estés frente a mí, sepa reconocerte···_

_.o._

_.o._

_.o._

Entré a mi oficina y fruncí el ceño al ver el escritorio de mi secretaria vacío, otra vez. Suspiré y observé el reloj. Jessica debía estar intercambiando los cotilleos del día anterior con la secretaria de Jasper.

Indudablemente tenía que encontrar un asistente personal, Jessica hacía bien su trabajo –cuando tenía su trasero en la silla atrás de su escritorio- pero necesitaba alguien en quien pudiese confiar plenamente los días que tenía que irme a reuniones o juntas fuera de aquí. Además tenía un montón de papeleo que necesitaba poner al corriente.

Por fortuna, Jasper se había apiadado de mí y había puesto en el periódico el anuncio de que buscaba ayuda y las entrevistas las haría el encargado de recursos humanos esta mañana. Lo que era también algo sumamente bueno era que tendría al menos una hora antes de mi primer reunión de la mañana y podría dormitar un poco.

Ya eran varias las semanas en que tenía sueños plagados de imágenes de vidas extrañas. Honestamente, no podía recordar con claridad ninguno de ellos, pero podía recordar que ninguno era agradable. Era frustrante estar despertando con la sensación de que algo terrible había pasado.

Cerré los ojos un minuto y dejé una nota a Jessica para que me despertara con antelación suficiente para verme presentable ante el gerente de la fábrica que vendría.

_El sonido de la pelea le llegaba de todas direcciones. Espadas, algunos cañonazos, ruidos de caballos al galope, gritos de dolor y furia –todo conjugado-; le rodeaban sin tregua, lo dejaban sin respiración, aceleraban su pulso y enfriaban su espíritu._

_Lo único que sabía era que tenía que llegar pronto, debía llegar a su lado; antes que toda esa destrucción la alcanzara._

_Clavó con mayor ímpetu las botas en los costados del caballo, esperando con toda el alma llegar a tiempo. Sólo un segundo de retraso sería letal._

_Cruzó el río mucho antes que las tropas, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando vio el campamento desolado; ya sabía que ellos habrían huido en cuanto escucharon el desastre que se aproximaba. Siguió cabalgando hasta que logró ver un grupo de personas escurrirse entre las sombras de los árboles que le rodeaban._

_Se detuvo y bajó del animal. Frunció el ceño al ver que no conocía a ninguno, todos eran hombres y él sólo conocía a Salomé y su hermana._

_De pronto, un hombre le sujetó del brazo y, colocándoselo a la fuerza en la espalda, le amenazó con un cuchillo directo a la yugular._

_-¿qué quieres gadjo?- preguntó desde su espalda, tenía la firme intención de rebanarlo -¿y por qué tu gente viene por nosotros?_

_-no sólo por ustedes…- jadeó Edmund, se sentía demasiado cansado –el enemigo está cerca, deben irse…_

_-los que ustedes combaten son rebeldes, miembros del pueblo… los romís no hemos hecho nada- replicó el hombre -¿por qué tendríamos que temerles?_

_-porque justo ahora a los enemigos no les importa nada- contestó, rogando en silencio que le soltara para ir en búsqueda de su amada –por favor, déjame ir, tengo que… estoy buscando a alguien._

_-¿a quién buscas gadjo?_

_-una mujer, Salomé…- soltó sin pensarlo; pero ya no importaban los detalles, lo único que importaba era encontrarla y sacarla de ahí._

_-¿qué quieres con ella?- le preguntó el hombre, soltándolo y obligándolo a darle la cara -¿qué buscas con mi mujer?_

_Edmund frunció el ceño y se obligó a mantenerse con la cabeza fría. Él ya sabía que era demasiado probable que Salomé se hubiese casado con el prometido del que no pudo salvarla cuando lo mandaron a la guerra; lo que jamás imaginó fue que tendría que enfrentar ese hecho de aquel modo._

_-¿dónde está ella?- no tenía tiempo para ponerse en plan territorial con ese gitano -¿la has sacado de aquí?_

_-¡¿qué quieres con mi mujer, gadjo?- gruñó indignado, aún con la daga en la mano._

_Los sonidos de la pelea eran cada vez más cercanos y le recordaban a Edmund el poco tiempo que le quedaba. _

_Oyeron el grito resonante agudo de una mujer a lo lejos y ambos se estremecieron._

_El tiempo no se detenía y él no podía perder ni un solo segundo. _

_-mira, Kavi- recordó el nombre que Salomé le había mencionado algunas veces –no tengo tiempo para esto, ¿has sacado ya de aquí a Salomé?_

_-no lo sé._

_Y el corazón se le cayó al suelo. _

Abrí los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Jessica entrando con una taza de café caliente y las noticias de que mi cliente había tenido un contratiempo y no podría ir a la junta; es decir, me desperté por nada. Gracias.

-Jessica, ¿sabes algo de Peter?- le pregunté mientras me daba una galleta integral enorme -¿ha encontrado a mi asistente?

-todavía no- Jessica se colocó en la bandeja el resto de las cosas y suspiró -. Dijo que deseaba que usted mismo entrevistara a estos dos candidatos de los que no sabía por cual decidirse.

-¿por qué no puede hacerlo él mismo?

-aparentemente las dos mujeres tienen muy buenas referencias y unos currículos envidiables- se encogió de hombros -, dijo que lo que le faltaba a una la otra lo compensaba y viceversa y que no deseaba tomar una decisión apresurada. ¿Desea alguna cosa más?

-no, Jessica. Puedes retirarte - me estaba iniciando una migraña justo detrás del ojo izquierdo, mientras comenzaba a masajearlo tomé un sorbo de café -. Y dile a Peter que haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero ya.

-sí, señor.

Salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Me recliné en el sillón y esperé a desperezarme por completo, tenía un montón de cosas por hacer y tan poca energía que rogaba por no caerme de bruces contra el escritorio y dormir así.

Me pasé las siguientes dos horas revisando contratos y algunos informes, mientras -suponía yo-, Peter terminaba por tomar una decisión respecto a mi asistente.

Realmente necesitaba uno y con suma urgencia. Por el momento me lo pasé con el teléfono pegado a una oreja, el ordenador con tres conversaciones importantes diferentes en la caja de chat y una video conferencia que iniciaría en cuanto terminara la llamada que estaba atendiendo. Había distintos papeles regados por el escritorio, que rogaba Jessica lograra ordenar en cuanto me fuera a la comida de negocios que tenía en dos horas más.

-señor, Cullen- me llamó Jessica por el interfono.

-¿qué pasa, Jessica?- solté, mientras escuchaba la cháchara de una de nuestras inversoras más importantes. El mundo de las bienes raíces y las múltiples inversiones en ramas diferidas, era demasiado agotador a veces.

-el gerente de recursos humanos solicita verlo en algún momento que tenga libre, señor- explicó con voz baja y tranquilizadora; su secretaria sabía perfectamente lo susceptible que me ponía al medio día. Chica lista.

-dile que le puedo dar diez minutos después de que termine la videoconferencia con los italianos- respondí; mientras también colgaba con la señora McCartney.

Cuando, por fin logré llegar a un acuerdo con los italianos mandé llamar a Peter, esperando que realmente tomara sólo los diez minutos que había dicho; porque, de otro modo llegaría espantosamente tarde a la comida con los dueños de un terreno al que planeábamos darle un uso excelente y hacer que el precio se elevara de forma asombrosa.

-buenos días, señor Cullen- vaciló un segundo cuando entró por la puerta y luego, simplemente, suspiró y dejó pasar a alguien más con él -. Vengo a presentarle a la elegida para ser su asistente.

La mujer que entró tras de él era, de lejos, hermosa; llevaba un traje negro que abrazaba una figura estilizada y esbelta, con una falda tubo que se pegaba a cada curva y línea, y que, aunque llegaba debajo de la rodilla, dejaba al descubierto unas piernas largas y sensuales. Su piel era tan blanca como porcelana y tenía unos labios rosados que incitaban fantasías reprimidas; misma que contrastaba deliciosamente con su cabello de un caoba oscuro que llevaba recogido en un moño suave y del que caían algunos mechones, enmarcando su rostro.

Era bellísima, pero no fue toda la belleza lo que me dejó sin palabras. No, esa imagen idílica de la perfección femenina podría haberme dejado sin cuidado; pero lo que esa mujer poseía –y estaba seguro ninguna otra tendría- eran los ojos más maravillosos que había visto.

De un tono casi como chocolate, no eran realmente cafés y no podía definirlos realmente. Eran tan cálidos y mostraban tanta sensibilidad e ingenio que me dejaron pasmado. Pero lo más impactante, era la familiaridad que sentía con ellos. Me llamaban de un modo que nada más había logrado.

-buenos, días- saludó ella, sonriendo Isabella Swan.

Me tendió la mano y, por un instante, sentí electricidad correr desde su palma hasta la mía. Levanté la mirada para ver sus ojos de nuevo y me asombró el modo en que ella me devolvía la mirada, era algo calculado, lleno de un conocimiento que yo no alcanzaba a apreciar.

-bien Isabella, bienvenida. Empezarás a trabajar desde mañana a las 9 AM, puntualmente.

-entonces nos veremos aquí.

Tanto Peter como Isabella salieron del lugar y yo tuve que correr para llegar a mi cita.

Pero la imagen de Isabella siguió carcomiéndome la mente el resto del día. Honestamente no entendía por qué. Sí, ella era realmente atractiva y también poseía una inteligencia asombrosa –o al menos eso decía su curriculum-; pero no dejaba de ser una total desconocida.

De cualquier forma, no podía quitarme tampoco de la cabeza el hecho de que esos ojos yo… eran tan… ¿familiares?

Estaba casi seguro de haberlos visto en algún sitio antes…

_Cuando logró alcanzarla, observó el modo en que uno de los enemigos desenvainó la espada y se disponía a atacarlo; quiso advertirle a Salomé que se mantuviera alejada, pero era tarde y ella ya corría hacia él._

_Se tuvo que conformar con sacar su propia espada y prepararse para el ataque. Pero no fue realmente necesario… o mejor dicho, no valió la pena el esfuerzo._

_Salomé cayó al suelo tan repentinamente que, por un segundo, no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos._

_La sangre corría por costado, donde una flecha había penetrado su cuerpo, sobresaliendo en las ropas de color claro que estaba usando y en contraste con sus pálidas manos que se dirigieron de modo instintivo a la herida. Su rápida y superficial respiración le dijeron lo grave que era la herida, y cuando vio un hilo de sangre caer por la comisura de su boca supo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo._

_Cayó de rodillas a su lado, mientras sentía los otros cuerpos moviéndose entre los árboles cercanos y a su enemigo –que hasta hacía tan poco había sido su compañero en la armada- a la espalda; tomó la cabeza de Salomé entre sus manos temblorosas y sostuvo su cuerpo contra su pecho, dejándole a él todo el peso de sostenerla._

_-Salomé, por Dios…- le murmuró Edmund, vendo como la vida se le iba en cada jadeo que ella hacía para intentar respirar._

_No podía pensar, no tenía nada claro… al menos ninguna otra cosa que el hecho de que una parte de él mismo estaba muriendo con ella. Sentía que cuando Salomé diera el último respiro su vida acabaría también y, en realidad, en cuanto eso sucediera, él la seguiría._

_-por Dios…- le dijo en un tono bajo, pero firme, manteniendo su rostro cerca y su mirada clavada en ella para que lograra ver la verdad tras sus palabras. Ella le tomó las muñecas y gimió ante su agonía –juro: en esta vida…_

_-o en la otra…- Salomé soltó un sollozo que le desgarró la garganta y le provocó un absceso de tos; lagrimas bañaban su rostro y su cuerpo le suplicaba que dejara de luchar y se dejase llevar por la muerte. Pero de alguna manera, ella sabía que esas palabras debían ser pronunciadas; no perdería el amor de Edmund tan fácilmente._

_Edmund la besó profundamente, manchándose sus propios labios con el carmín de su sangre e inhalando las bocanadas de su aroma; quería memorizarlo, deseaba conservarla ahí… entre sus brazos._

_La besó hasta que sintió sus delgados dedos abandonar su fuerza y deslizarse hasta que sus manos tocaron el piso y su respiración se perdió con el sonido de su último latido; hasta que la muerte se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y de su propio corazón._

_Se levantó llenó de furia, observando al bastardo que se había atrevido a hacer semejante atrocidad, envainó su espada y se preparó para pelear._

_Pero, otra vez, el esfuerzo no valió la pena; antes de que lograra hacer cualquier movimiento, una espada traspasó su pecho desde la espada. _

_Nunca logró ver al cobarde que lo mató y, sin embargo, carecía de importancia. _

_Pronto se encontraría a su amada de nuevo. Pronto podría verla otra vez y podría estar con ella…_

_La muerte era demasiado dulce si con ella podría alcanzar a Salomé._

Desperté sobresaltado de nuevo, me senté en la cama y observé mi habitación inundada en sombras; intenté que mi respiración se normalizara de nuevo y me pasé una mano por el pecho. Tenía una enorme necesidad de comprobar que ahí no había un agujero cruzándome de lado a lado.

Suspiré y me pasé la mano por el cabello.

Buen Dios, yo no tenía paciencia para esto. La de las cosas raras era Alice, no yo y, además, no tenía sentido sentirme así por sueños de los que olvidaba la mayor parte.

Pero me mataba si poder recordar las emociones que me provocaban. Y estaba malditamente seguro de que el terror y el dolor que sentí en este último eran demasiado realistas para haberlos tenido en un simple sueño.

Vamos, nadie… es decir, NA-DIE podía tener sueños que le conmocionaran de esta forma.

Debía estar enloqueciendo, probablemente lo único que necesitaba era ir con un loquero y esperar a que me diera una docena de medicamentos que arreglarían lo que fuese que estuviera mal conmigo.

Inhalé profundamente, llenándome los pulmones y solté el aire aún más lentamente.

Eso era todo, en cuanto tuviese tiempo, buscaría a algún psicólogo y pediría una cita con urgencia.

_El día en que la vio por primera vez, llevaba puesta una falda larga de lana y una blusa de algodón blanco. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y la piel tan blanca que le pareció era de nieve y crema. Se dijo que era hermosa, pero cuando vio sus ojos chocolates, algo se le removió dentro._

_Fue… como un chispazo de energía magnética que les pidió unirse, como una fuerza irrefrenable que les obligó a permanecer atado uno a otro. Supo que le quería, como nunca quiso a otra mujer, a pesar de que sólo la vio un instante. _

_Ella tenía algo, lo supo en cuanto le dio la espalda. Tenía un secreto y, a la vez, tenía su alma._

_Los sueños que le atormentaban desaparecieron y se volvieron reales al verla de nuevo. Ella había sido quien atormentaba sus noches, desde siempre, con la perfección de su risa, de su mirada intensa, de sus besos cálidos, de su piel suave y su voz dulce. Era ella y era perfecta._

_Su nombre es Marie._

_Marie cantaba en el bar en el que ellos se refugiaban en las noches tormentosas como esa, en las que la guerra allá afuera es demasiado cruda y desean, por cualquier medio, deshacerse un momento de la realidad._

_Cuando les canta, su melodiosa voz inunda el lugar y los deja a todos relajados, con un sentimiento de paz que, en aquellos tiempos tormentosos de Polonia, era verdaderamente difícil de alcanzar._

_Le gusta verla reír cuando termina su espectáculo y también cuando se cambia el vestido color azul por las faldas de simple lana con las que le conoció._

_Cuando hablaron por primera vez, ella le dio las muestras de su carácter, al haberse defendido sola de un hombre que deseaba pasarse de listo._

_-me sé defender sola, soldado- le dijo, sonriendo y tomando su bolso para salir de ahí._

_Marie no gustaba de permanecer más que el tiempo suficiente para ganarse el pan en aquel lugar, temía que si ellos estaban demasiado cerca de ella, terminarían descubriendo su secreto y eso, definitivamente, no era nada bueno._

_Anthony, uno de los pocos nazis que parecían medianamente decentes salió tras ella y Marie tuvo deseos de estrangularlo. No. Debían. Seguirla._

_-aléjate soldado. Muerdo- advirtió, colocándose la bufanda en su lugar._

_-sólo quiero acompañarte, no es seguro andar sola a esta hora._

_Marie bufó y la respiración formó figuras extrañas en el frío viento._

_-te lo dije dentro: _me sé cuidar sola_.- gruñó, esperando que la dejara en paz._

_-¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí, Marie?_

_Ella soltó un sonido nada agradable y se giró para encararlo._

_-no tengo por qué contestarte, soldado._

_-repites mucho eso: "_soldado_"- soltó sin pensarlo, sólo deseaba hablar con ella un poco –como si fuera una grosería. ¿Te hemos hecho algo malo los soldados?_

_Ella le miró petrificada y con ira ardiendo en sus ojos._

_-no. Tiene. Una. Idea.- bufó de nuevo y caminó varios pasos antes de detenerse de nuevo –Sólo déjame en paz, soldado. Has tu trabajo y deja al demás mundo en paz._

_No pudo cumplir eso._

_Cada noche, él lo intentaba de nuevo. Buscaba alguna forma de hablar con ella, de conocerla, de descubrir por qué soñaba con ella._

_-eres completamente irritante- gruñó Marie, por enésima vez, cuando Anthony salió tras ella en la tercer semana de venir haciendo esa representación._

_-hago lo que puedo- soltó, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-no eres gracioso, ni de lejos._

_-vamos, unas palabras…- le pide de nuevo, sabiendo que probablemente le mande de nuevo a volar._

_Ella suspira y se detiene en mitad de la calle._

_-está bien. _

_Y Anthony sonríe de forma extrema, no puede creer que al fin lo lograse. Que al fin aceptase._

_Las platicas, sucedieron noche tras noche; siempre después de cada presentación, las horas eran sólo de ellos, olvidaban que fuera de las puertas del cuartucho donde bebían café había militares patrullando, bombas cayendo tan cerca de ese pueblo que podían escuchar el retumbar de la tierra cada que se estremecía._

_Y con las noches, los secretos fueron saliendo a la luz…_

_-Te quiero- le dijo un día._

_Ella le sonrió y dejó sus ojos clavados en los verdes de él. Se recargó mejor en su pecho y suspiró contra él._

_-yo también- le respondió ella, con el pecho hinchado de felicidad._

_Marie le besó el cuello, las mejillas y los parpados._

_Aprovecharon la oscuridad de la noche y Anthony besó sus labios, se apoderó de su boca, de la piel de su espalda, la de sus brazos y piernas, la de su vientre y cuello. Se dejaron llevar y se entregaron, entre el éxtasis de su pasión y el elixir de su amor._

_Tenían tanto miedo ahora, ella es una cantante y se esconde en casa de una pareja de ancianos alemanes en aquel pequeño pueblo perdido en la nada._

_Ninguno de los soldados que lo acompañaban lo sabe, pero cada noche ella sale a entretenerlos. Ha sido una fortuna que a ninguno se le ocurriera preguntarle o pedirle sus papeles. _

_Marie está buscando la más mínima oportunidad de salir de Alemania, desea correr hasta Polonia y, si tiene suerte, llegar hasta Suiza, donde hay rumores de que acogen a los exiliados. Ella quiere poder iniciar de nuevo, donde no la etiqueten por ser lo que es, donde no la persigan y donde pueda olvidar que lo ha perdido todo y a todos._

_Anthony desea que se quede, un deseo egoísta, porque no puede verla partir. Le parece demasiado perfecta como para perderla. Pero sabe que es lo mejor, quiere ayudarla a salir de ahí, están planeando el modo y, entonces, cuando ella esté a salvo, podrá ir a buscarla y desaparecerán juntos._

_El miedo les corroe las venas cada vez que un militar se acerca a ella cuando no está en el escenario; a veces, también les temen cuando están alcoholizados._

_-tienes que irte ya- le dijo una noche, mientras bebían la última taza de café de la velada –hay algunos que están empezándose a preguntar por qué los ancianos de la cantina son rubios y tú no._

_-lo sé, la farsa de que sean mis tíos ya no está funcionando- sus manos tiemblan y observa el modo en que las hondas chocan contra los bordes de la taza._

_-no quiero que te vayas…- confiesa en un susurro casi imperceptible._

_-y yo no desearía dejarte. _

_Se ven a los ojos y se recuerdan por qué van a hacer todo eso._

_-pero te quiero viva- le dice Anthony, antes de acercarla lo suficiente para besarla._

Cuando la alarma del reloj sonó tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por abrir los ojos.

Había… una imagen en mi sueño que no quería dejar ir, era como si me aferrara a ella, casi como algo me pidiera permanecer prendado de ella. Era una mujer, estaba seguro, una muy bella.

-¡Edward!- el grito de Alice terminó por traerme de vuelta a la realidad.

Tenía cosas que hacer, pendientes que solucionar y un asistente que entrenar.

En cuanto abrí los ojos la imagen se desvaneció de mi memoria, no pude retenerla más.

Suspiré. Definitivamente algo grave me estaba ocurriendo, todo eso de soñar con ese realismo y desear desesperadamente aferrarme a esos sueños me estaba enloqueciendo y no era nada normal, en lo absoluto.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, Alice continuó hablando de esas cosas raras que veía a mí alrededor ahora, de que tenía algo extraño y que parecía haberme perdido, que me observaba roto de alguna forma y un centenar de cosas absurdas.

Bien, sabía que mi mejor amiga era peculiar, pero no tenía idea de cuánto; también sabía que se tomaba demasiado en serio las cosas a veces y este parecía ser un claro ejemplo al respecto. Así que sólo presté atención a los primeros minutos de la conversación, porque, cuando hablaba a aquella velocidad era complicado seguirle el ritmo. Dios, como me gustaría en ocasiones tener amigos _normales_.

-… así que le preguntaré a Rosalie por ti- finalizó ella, sonriendo y colocando un plato con huevos frente a mí.

-¿a Rosalie?- negué con la cabeza –Dios, Alice sabes que ni siquiera puede verme, ¿cómo piensas preguntarle justo a ella?

-la culpa de no agradarle a Rose es tuya.

Edward enarcó una ceja con gesto de desafiante inocencia y se encogió de hombros.

-qué culpa tuve yo de rechazarla en aquella fiesta.

-no sólo la rechazaste, tuviste la poca vergüenza de recordárselo cada vez que te veía- Alice suspiró y caminó hasta el teléfono de la sala -. Como fuese, ella podría ayudarte, así que tendrás que tragarte tu coraje y aguantarla cuando venga a verte.

Y así, Alice se puso a marcar el teléfono de la rubia loca –aún más demente que ella- y a pedirle ayuda sobre mi "muy curioso y preocupante caso". Bufé, mientras terminaba de comer, no podía entender por qué era que me preguntaba cómo había enloquecido, si conocía a Alice desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo sorprendente, en sí, era que haber durado cuerdo todos esos años.

-¿ves?- Alice sonrió deslumbrantemente y caminó hasta mí –todo arreglado, en la noche viene a verte, Rose.

Dios, todopoderoso: ayúdame… ¿qué iba a hacer yo con dos locas para la cena, y eso sin contarme?

* * *

bn, he vuelto y creo ke no he tardado taaaanto ^^' ... espero ke les guste el capi y tmb, doy las gracias x los rws, alertas y favoritos... saben ke me hacen muy feliz?

en fin, he vuelto para terminar este fic y así iniciar nuevos proyectos wiii ^^... como extrañaba escribir esta historia, así ke gracias x seguirla tmb

besos y mordidas:

clarisee


	5. Ataque

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

_··· el deseo que siento por ti, traspasará cualquier frontera de tiempo···_

.o.

.o.

.o.

Rosalie llegó a la hora de la cena y no pudo ser más irreal.

En cuanto había cruzado la puerta ella y Alice se habían enfrascado en una cháchara que iba desde la última pasarela en Milán hasta las cartas astrales que habían trazado para alguien, de ida y vuelta sin detenerse un minuto para que yo pudiera seguirles el paso.

-… entonces lo vi así- explicó Alice, entre un bocado y otro -, ya sabes… en mi sueño lo vi cómo si estuviese buscando algo. Lo que me preocupa es que lo ignora totalmente, no me hace caso y tampoco a lo que está viendo.

Rosalie clavó la mirada en mí.

Ok, aparentemente estaban hablando de mí y yo me había perdido la mitad del discurso de Alice.

-así que…- inclinó su rostro y sus ojos azules parecieron palidecer un poco -¿cómo te has sentido últimamente, Edward?

-bien- refunfuñé, cortando la carne.

-no te ves bien.

-bueno, he estado ocupado.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo.

-no estás bien- no era una pregunta, pero el modo en que lo dijo fue lo que llamó la atención.

No se parecía a la forma despectiva en la que me llamaba siempre que hablábamos.

-ya les he dicho a ambas que estoy perfectamente.

-¿has dormido bien?- preguntó, en lugar de hacerme caso y dejar el asunto zanjado.

Entrecerré los ojos irritado, pero también desconcertado; no podía creer que preguntara justo lo que no tenía deseos de contestar. En cierta forma, aquellos eran sueños a los que había apropiado como algo intimo; de alguna manera sentía que si hablaba sobre ellos era como desnudar mi alma.

-sí.

-está mintiendo-interrumpió Alice en voz susurrante, preocupada -, ¿puedes verlo?

-claro que puedo verlo- Rosalie pareció pensárselo un momento y luego negó con la cabeza -. A pesar de todo lo mal que me caes, Edward, no puedo comprender por qué ocultar esto; definitivamente algo está pasando contigo y no logró identificar si es bueno o malo. Lo que resulta peor es, que parece que no eres el único que está metido en ello… ¿a quién más incumben tus sueños, Edward?

-no sé a qué sueños te refieres.

-¿de verdad? Porque puedo ver cómo tu aura y tus energías están revueltas- me apuntó con la cuchara y entrecerró los ojos, dándole un matiz más serio al asunto, a pesar de las circunstancias -, sé que nos has dormido lo suficiente y que en tus sueños te están visitando… -se quedó callada y su expresión se volvió tensa y quizá hasta palideció un poco.

-¿qué pasa, Rosalie?- le preguntó Alice, deteniéndose con la cuchara camino a su boca.

-lo siento- negó un par de veces y siguió comiendo –; lamento decirte esto Alice, pero yo no puedo ayudar a Edward en esto.

-¿qué quieres decir?

-esto es algo que él tendrá que arreglar solo, nadie puede interferir.

Alice se quedó mirándola intensamente y terminó por suspirar.

-bien… supongo que tendré que confiar en eso.

La cena terminó después de más plática sobre miles de cosas extrañas y otras tan simples como banales. Rosalie se fue antes de las diez y me dejó sólo con una amiga loca y, ahora, también algo paranoica.

-tendrás que decirme lo que te está pasando- me dijo, mientras ella subía las escaleras hasta su habitación -, sé que en algún punto, recordarás que soy tu mejor amiga y me dejarás entrar en tu cerebro de nuevo.

Y con eso cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

Desde ese día he reflexionado bastante sobre lo que me está pasando. Es obvio que Rosalie –la oh, todo poderosa- no puede meterse en el asunto pero, ha sido la única que parece saber qué ocurre y, aunque no lo crea, no ha dicho que he enloquecido; así que estoy cuerdo, sin embargo, todavía no sé qué pasa.

Apreté el botón de la oficina en el elevador y me recargué contra el cristal que funcionaba de pared.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando la puerta se abrió suspiré aliviado. Me agradaba ver ahora podía llegar a la oficina y ésta no era un completo caos, incluso mi secretaria estaba trabajando afanosamente en el teclado del computador –en. Su. Propio. Escritorio.- y tenía varios trabajos ya impresos en la mesa que parecían esperar el visto bueno.

Saludé a Jessica cuando pasé a su lado, obteniendo un simple "ajá" como respuesta, mientras sus dedos seguían vaciando informaciones en una hoja de cálculo.

Vaya que resultaba impresionante lo que podía hacer una sola persona en su ausencia.

-buenos días, señor Cullen- me saludó Bella, entrando desde la terraza de la oficina.

-buenos días, señorita Swan.

Hoy llevaba un traje negro de pantalón y llevaba puesto un chaleco sastre de corte masculino, sobre un top que sólo dejaba evidencia de su existencia gracias a que los delgados tirantes se veían al borde de él. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera verla a los ojos cuando me habló de nuevo.

En pocas palabras, se veía exquisita.

-después de la reunión que tiene pendiente a la una, necesito que haga unas llamadas a los inversores italianos- dijo, mientras checaba todo en su i-pad y observaba el reloj intermitentemente, cronometrando todo -, aparentemente tienen dudas que no desean que nadie más que usted resuelva.

-¿no puede persuadirlo y contestarles usted misma las dudas?

-lo he intentado, pero no quieren hablar con nadie más que usted- ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a revisar algunas notas, de debajo del brazo se sacó unas carpetas y las dejó en el escritorio -. Esas son algunas de las especificaciones para el negocio en Japón y algunos papeles a los que debe dar un último vistazo antes de que los firme. Después de las llamadas, tiene un almuerzo tardío con sus tíos Esme y Carlisle, él ha solicitado que le pida ser puntual.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, era típico en Carlisle pedirme ese tipo de cosas, en especial desde que una sola vez –una SOLA vez- había llegado con un retraso de hora y media a una cena. Bueno, admito que era el ensayo de su boda, pero no pude evitar la turbulencia del avión y que fuese retrasado, ¿qué podía hacer yo?, ¿tirarme de un paracaídas y nadar sobre el Atlántico para llegar?

Lo aprecio, es casi mi padre… pero no podría haberlo hecho.

-bien, no entiendo por qué me sigue pidiendo lo mismo- suspiré -. Contáctese con los italianos y dígales que sólo puedo mantener la conversación por treinta minutos. Olvidé decírtelo, llama a la oficina de Londres y pide que te comuniquen con Garret, él deberá darte una información importante y te dará una dirección de correo electrónico para que le envíes otros datos. Garret terminará por reenviarte algunos documentos y, después deberás traérmelos para revisarlos.

Esperaba que se sintiera desorientada, que sus ojos parecieran perdidos o, mínimamente, que me pidiera repetir las instrucciones; en su lugar, ella afirmó y se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y preguntó de forma ausente:

-¿desea que imprima todos los archivos que enviará el Licenciado Denali?, ¿o prefiere que los traiga en modo digital?

Sonreí, era la mejor asistente.

-por cierto, me tomé la libertad de enviarle un pequeño presente a la señora Kate Denali- fruncí el ceño, mientras ella se encogía de hombros y continuaba con su explicación -, después de todo, él es uno de sus hombres de confianza y la señora acaba de cumplir años.

-¿ah, sí?

Definitivamente tenía cosas que nunca mantenía en mi radar. Jamás se me habría ocurrido investigar la fecha de cumpleaños de la mujer de uno de mis mejores hombres.

-sí, señor- sonrió y… bueno, _Cristo,_ tenía unos dientes blanquísimos y perfectos –acaba de cumplir treinta, o quizá esa es la edad que ella desea no pasar jamás.

Afirmé e intenté comprender el humor femenino en aquella frase.

Cuando Isabella salió de la oficina me dejé caer en la acolchada silla y fruncí el ceño.

Me sentía extraño, de una manera nueva y nada reconfortante. Me llevé una mano al pecho, que era donde sentía una rara presión, algo totalmente diferente al dolor y más parecido a lo que, suponía, era una quemadura. Ardía.

_Todo a su alrededor ardía. El centro del pequeño pueblo había empezado a arder en llamas hacía una hora y todo se había llenado de caos. _

_Había gente corriendo en todas direcciones, gritando y chillando. Tenía el pulso acelerado mientras corría hasta el extremo en el que estaba la cantina donde trabajaba Marie, observando las ventanas rotas, las puertas caídas y escuchando cada una de las detonaciones que sus compañeros hacían para erradicar a todo aquel que ellos consideraban no-apto._

_Alcanzó a ver lo suficiente del lugar como para darse cuenta que el sitio no era más que escombros. _

_Sintió el frío helarle las venas y fragmentarle la respiración. Rogaba porque ella no hubiese estado ahí. No. Suplicaba porque Marie estuviera en cualquier otro sitio, pero que no estuviese atrapada por las llamas que calcinaban aquel bar._

_-¡Anthony!- escuchó su grito y giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para verla tomar impulso y arrojarse a sus brazos._

_Primero sintió la suave tela de su abrigo, pero luego fue consciente de la sangre que manaba de su hombro y bajaba hasta la espalda, empapando todo a su paso._

_-Dios, ¿Marie?, ¿estás bien?_

_Marie afirmó y se dejó abrazar. Tenía un dolor terrible que le corría desde el hombro hasta la columna y sentía que el tiempo que le quedaba era poco. Más que poco, sentía que no le quedaba nada._

Desperté al escuchar la voz de Jessica por el interfono, me desperecé y sacudí. No era la primera vez que me quedaba dormido en la oficina y, a pesar de lo que pareciera, no tenía eso por costumbre. Al menos no lo era hasta que esos sueños extremadamente extraños vinieran a freír mi mente.

-señor Cullen, el señor Aro en la línea dos- anunció y yo me quedé dos segundos procesando la información.

-sí, gracias Jessica- oprimí el botón necesario y fruncí el ceño; estaba excesivamente agotado.

-¿Cullen?- la voz del viejo Aro siempre me había parecido bastante peculiar, con una combinación del acento italiano y la pronunciación fallida que le daba una crianza en Portugal, le habían dado todo un nuevo sonido y ritmo a su pronunciación del inglés.

-Aro, ¿qué es de lo que deseabas hablar conmigo?

-tenía que pedirte un favor especial, Cullen…- el hombre suspiró –haremos la venta, pero me gustaría que vinieras a ver las fabricas, que conocieras a los empleados, muchos de ellos han trabajado ahí durante más de la mitad de su vida. Sé que es demasiado pedirte esto pero, ¿podrías mantener a la planilla de empleados tal cual, o al menos reconsiderar los despidos que pueda tener tu gente en mente?

Me pasé la mano por el rostro. Esta siempre resultaba ser la parte mala del negocio, jamás podías hacer lo que deseabas sin afectar a terceros y era realmente difícil no ceder a ese tipo de peticiones; en especial si te las pedían de aquel modo.

El punto. El punto era que no importaba cuánto lo pidiera Aro, la empresa se iba a comprar para después invertir un poco, alzar su valor en el mercado y venderla por partes; en ese caso, no tenía ni el más mínimo poder sobre los empleados.

Isabella entró en ese momento a la oficina y se sentó justo frente a mí, enarcó una ceja y esperó que terminara la llamada.

-Aro, sabes tan bien como yo que ese tipo de cosas no están bajo mi control.

-inténtalo- soltó en un suspiro bajo –y tendrás la empresa mañana mismo.

Suspiré y observé el modo en que Bella comenzaba a anotar cosas en su agenda. Honestamente, no tenía idea de cómo continuar con aquella conversación.

-… Aro- bufé –déjame ver qué puedo hacer.

Colgué y me pasé la mano por el cabello. Pensaba que ya había dejado aquellos remordimientos que siempre me carcomían cuando había iniciado en aquel negocio; aparentemente, me había equivocado.

-el señor Vulturi desea que lo ayude para que no se despida a ningún empleado, ¿cierto?- me preguntó Isabella con voz suave, jugando con una pluma en el escritorio.

-sí…- mi mano pasó por mi rostro, no sabía por qué me afectaba tanto –no es el primero que lo pide –solté una media sonrisa bastante mala -, no sé por qué tendría que importarme ahora. Al menos, creía que ya nada de eso podía hacerme mella, mírame ahora.

-que te hayas insensibilizado un poco no significa que dejara de sentir- ella se encogió de hombros -, no es una debilidad, en realidad.

-mi cerebro no debería preocuparse por eso, debería estar pensando en cómo nos afectará que la bolsa caiga mañana o alguna de las revoluciones en los países en los que tenemos algún negocio…

-sí su cerebro sólo lograra preocuparse por eso, tendría que decirle que se ha vuelto insensible, egoísta y quizá arrogante… y ninguna de esas se me ha pasado por la mente en estas semanas de trabajo.

Sonreí no pude evitarlo.

Isabella levantó la vista, clavando sus ojos en los míos, como si estuviese buscando algo. Me ahogaba en aquel mar cristalino… y ese color… ese color…

Sentí el mismo ardor que la última vez en el pecho y por un momento pude verla de nuevo…

El cabello caoba cayendo por la espalda y algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro, una cara llena de hollín y lodo; una blusa de lana ensangrentada y un abrigo hecho girones. Pero sobre todo, podía ver esos ojos, clavados en los míos, como siempre –como nunca-.

Un estremecimiento me cruzó el cuerpo y seguido de ese otro. Las luces titilaron frente a mis ojos y todo pasaba de la luz al negro y sentí que era sacudido por un choque eléctrico.

-¡Edward!- escuché a Isabella gritar mi nombre en la lejanía.

Mi respiración sonaba ronca, frenética y era sumamente superficial; mi ritmo cardiaco estaba lejos de ser el normal. Sentía cada una de mis extremidades estremecerse y, entre tanto, podía oírla, la voz de Marie susurrándome al oído y, con ella, la de Salomé, la de Irisi… todas aquellas voces dulces y sedosas, me contaban cosas y dejaban sus alientos chocando contra mi sudorosa piel.

-¡Edward!, ¡Edward…!

Entre más intentaba volver a tomar el control de mi cuerpo, más difícil resultaba soltarme de las voces de mujeres que, muy en el fondo, yo conocía pero que no lograba reconocer del todo. Eran ellas pero, a la vez, no sabía quiénes eran y, entre tanto…

-¡Edward!, ¡reacciona, por favor!... ¡Edward!

Entre tanto… su voz se confundía con la de ellas, mareándome… llenándome, llamándome a recuerdos que no eran míos del todo.

_-¡Anthony!- gritó._

_El balazo que perforó el pulmón atronó en el eco de las calles, que a pesar de estar repletas de caos, hicieron que pareciese aún mayor y terrible._

_La sangre comenzó a manar desde la herida y otra tanta brotó por su boca. Iba a morir. Pronto._

_Sólo había tiempo para repetir el juramento que siempre terminaban por decirse…_

_-te… buscaré- jadeó, mientras Marie lo colocaba con cuidado en el suelo._

_-no te puedes ir- suplicó Marie, con el rostro desencajado de dolor y el destino cerniéndose sobre ellos, nuevamente._

_-lo siento…_

_-Anthony, estoy…- un sollozo la interrumpió y tuvo que respirar profundamente un par de veces antes de lograr hablar de nuevo -… voy a tener un hijo tuyo._

_Anthony sonrió. Esa sí que era una sorpresa._

_-me alegra que algo nuestro vaya a… amalo, Marie- tosió y más sangre mojó sus labios, mostrando una imagen macabra de muerte –porque él… será una parte mía. Te… encontraré… los encontraré._

_-lo sé- las lagrimas le nublaron los ojos y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder seguir hablando -. Te esperaré. Aunque no sea en esta vida…_

_-pero si… en la otra, amor._

_A Marie los labios le temblaron y sintió la brisa traer el olor del fuego; sabía muy dentro de ella que le habían ganado un tanto al final de siempre, ahora ella tenía un hijo en su vientre y estaba segura de que podría salir de ahí a salvo, daría a luz y lo vería –o la vería- crecer. Tan claramente podía ver aquello como el hecho de que no volvería a amar de esa forma de nuevo…_

_No, no amaría a nadie más como había amado a Anthony._

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tendido en una camilla y sentía todo moverse a mi alrededor, me sentía mareado y débil, incluso todavía era capaz de ver pequeñas luces danzando en el extremo de mi visión. Además de todo, me dolía la cabeza de forma horrible.

Sentía que me movía y tenía que cerrar los ojos de tanto en tanto, porque había unas luces demasiado potentes en el techo, apareciendo a intervalos regulares.

-¿cómo se siente?- la voz de Isabella me hizo girar la cabeza para poder observar el pasillo blanquecino por el que me llevaban un doctor y un par de enfermeras.

-¿qué pasó?- mi voz sonó fangosa y sentía la garganta terriblemente seca.

-creo que… tuviste un ataque o algo así- se encogió de hombros incomoda y dio un paso atrás cuando una enfermera le pidió quedarse en la sala, mientras a mí me metían a una de las salas de reconocimiento.

Después de pasar varias horas entrando y saliendo de salas de revisión, rayos X y otras cosas más, estaba seguro de que o los médicos eran unos ineptos o algo, realmente, extraño me estaba ocurriendo y nadie sabía qué.

Bueno, por lo menos mi cuerpo era el del problema y no sólo mi mente enferma –o quizá fuera un conjunto de ambas-; el punto, era que ya no me sentía tan demente como el día anterior o todas las semanas que habían pasado, ahora sabía que había algo mal conmigo y todos estos doctores me dirían –o no- lo que ocurría.

Una enfermera rubia y ya bastante entrada en años, me dejó en la habitación y, por alguna razón, me pareció recordarla de algún lado; pero me trató con la fría deferencia que se suponía se le daba a un paciente común y corriente, así que dejé que se fuera en cuanto me explicó los motivos que me obligaban a quedarse en observación esa noche y que mi mente se concentrara en otras cosas.

Como en el hecho de haber sido atacado por alguna clase de ataque epiléptico en mitad de una simple conversación con mi asistente.

La puerta se abrió y una nerviosa Isabella entró por ella; estaba jugando con sus manos, el peinado elegante y sencillo que traía en la oficina se había convertido en una coleta floja que dejaba muchos mechones cayendo sin control alguno, tenía puesto su abrigo y se mordía con insistencia el labio inferior.

-¿cómo te sientes?- me preguntó al llegar al lado de la cama.

-no lo sé- me encogí de hombros y sonreí para evitar que ella sufriera una crisis de nervios por la cara que traía –pero la verdad es que me siento como si no me hubiese ocurrido nada.

Isabella se puso a mirar por la ventana que tenía junto a la cama y a morder su labio con más fuerza, si no fuera imposible diría que acababa de encontrar la vista de calle afuera mucho más interesante de lo que le parecería a cualquiera.

-eh… llamé a tu casa, para informar sobre lo que pasó y la señorita Alice dijo que estaría aquí en cuanto pudiera… - tragó saliva y continuó mirando por la ventana al momento que tomaba asiento en la única silla del lugar –Edward, ¿quién es Marie?

El nombre me provocó un escalofrío y sentía que sabía de qué hablaba Isabella, pero no alcanzaba a comprender muy bien el por qué.

-no sé a qué te refieres.

-mencionaste ese nombre… durante el ataque, ¿sabes quién es?

-¿Marie?- la verdad era que el nombre me sonaba de algún sitio… pero resultaba lo mismo con la anciana enfermera y con los ojos de Isabella –la verdad es que no reconozco el nombre. ¿Por qué usted si?

-la verdad es que Marie es mi segundo nombre…

Vaya, eso era una sorpresa y, en realidad, el nombre no me sonaba de ahí… estaba seguro que me venía a la mente de otro sitio.

-… pero eso es irrelevante si tomamos en cuenta que no lo he mencionado y que en todos los documentos he firmado como Isabella M. Swan.

-¿qué me quiere decir con eso?... si me lo ha preguntado es porque conoce a una Marie diferente a usted, ¿no?

Isabella giró el rostro a la pared y pareció ver la nada en ella –u otras cosas a las que yo no tenía alcance-; pero terminó por negar con la cabeza.

Por alguna razón, eso no lo podía creer. Ella sabía quién era la Marie a la que yo me refería, la pregunta era por qué no me lo decía.

-¡Edward!

El chillido casi histérico de Alice me trajo de mis cavilaciones y me hizo encogerme cuando se lanzó a la cama para darme un abrazo tan fuerte, que de ser Félix –uno de mis primos-, probablemente me hubiera terminado por asfixiar.

-Dios mío, ¿estás bien?- se separó un poco y empezó a vagar con la vista por todo mi cuerpo, como buscando desesperadamente algo mal –primero me llamaron de la oficina y luego la chica que contrataste… ¡hay!, no me acuerdo ahora de cómo se llama… me dijo que te traerían de aquí. ¡Hay, Edward!, ¿qué ocurrió?

Y lo dijo todo sin detenerse siquiera a respirar.

-estoy bien, Alice- solté suspirando cuando, por fin, me dejó libre –y has sido un poco grosera, ella es Isabella- apunté a la silla y a la chica que había ignorado durante todo su arranque de preocupación rabiosa –y sólo estoy aquí para que observen qué va mal, si es que algo va mal; sino, mañana me permitirán ir a casa.

Alice se giró para ver a Isabella y la evaluó con una rápida ojeada –según ella, sólo era necesario vislumbrar el aura de alguien para saber quién era- y sonrió al final, acercándose para presentarse –después de tanto tiempo- y saludarla con bastante cortesía.

-tienes un aura amarilla y vibrante, casi dorada con matices de azul profundo…- ladeó el rostro y sonrió de forma más amistosa –eres un alma vieja, sabía y muy intuitiva… ¿qué cosa sabes, Bella, que no nos has dicho?

Isabella levantó la mirada para verme a mí sobre el hombro de Alice, y de alguna forma, su mirada parecía asustada.

-no le hagas caso, Isabella… Alice dice muchas cosas extrañas.

Ella miró a Alice de nuevo, pero ese extraño brillo de temor en los ojos no se desvaneció, a pesar de que lo intentó ocultar tras una sonrisa cordial.

-creo que nada…

Alice soltó una risita y se giró de nuevo a Edward.

-créeme, ella nos oculta un gran secreto…- abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y empezó a boquear lentamente, hasta cerrar la boca por fin y sonreír de manera extraordinaria -¡oh, por Dios!... debo de preguntarle a Rose…

"Bueno, como veo que no estás mal y Jasper se ofreció a quedarse en la noche contigo, será mejor que llame inmediatamente a Rosalie para preguntarle algo y luego, quizá, vaya a estar un poco ocupada investigando unas cosas… no dudes en comunicarte conmigo, estaré aquí por cualquier cosa, ¿ok? Bien, los dejo… que tengan buena noche.

Y salió de la habitación como una exhalación llena de energía.

Enarqué una ceja y vi como Bella -¿así la llamó Alice?- se levantaba despacio de la silla, se acomodaba un mechón que había caído sobre su rostro y las enormes mangas de su abrigo le caían hasta cubrir sus manos, dejando a la vista solamente sus delgados dedos, mientras se lo abrochaba y soltaba un pequeño suspiro cansado.

-debo irme ahora- volvió sus ojos a los míos y disfruté de la visión de mares de chocolate y caoba que me regalaban.

Un nuevo estremecimiento me recorrió la columna y me dio un vuelco en el corazón y casi puedo jurar que sentí sacudirse a mi memoria y lo vi… otro par de ojos así, en un rostro de piel bronceada.

-adiós, Edward.

-hasta luego, Bella…

_Isolde le observaba cruzando el camino hasta la cabaña._

_Nevaba afuera, pero la vela junto a la ventana siempre estaba encendida para que él siempre encontrara el camino._

_Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de la puerta, salió disparada de la cabaña, siendo seguida por el más grande de sus hijos; el cabello caoba se arremolinaba con el danzar del viento y en él se entretejían los pequeños copos blancos que descendían del cielo, la piel que alcanzó a broncearse en el verano brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y el vestido de gruesa lana bailaba al mismo son del tiempo._

_Estaban juntos… por fin, después de tanto tiempo…_

_Aunque les costó dejar a sus familias e irse hasta el rincón más solitario de Gales, nunca dudarían en hacerlo de nuevo._

_Los brazos fuertes de Alan se cernieron sobre ella y la atrajeron hasta su duro pecho cubierto de armadura y pieles._

_-te extrañé…_

_-yo también, querida mía._

Cuando desperté, Jasper estaba entrando al cuarto con las cosas que utilizaría para pasar la noche ahí –gracias al amplio sofá, sino tendría que dormir en el piso, pes no había otro mueble que la silla y una mesa pequeña-.

Me sentía bastante bien, a decir verdad, acababa de tener el mejor sueño en largo tiempo y eso era un verdadero alivio.

Quizá el susodicho ataque había servido para algo.

* * *

sé ke demoré... pero hey! ha sido menos ke lo ke tardaba antes en publikr, no? jeje ^^'... ok, pido disculpas x la tardanza... pero es ke no estaba segura de cómo terminar el capi, hasta ke... wenop, así kedó jajajaja...

espero disfruten de él y tmb aprovecho como siempre, para dar ENORMES gracias a todas las ke se toman su tiempo para leer, dejar rws o colocarme en sus favoritos o alertas... me hacen tan feliz! ^^

ya vieron el trailer de Amanecer? me encantó C:

ok, me voe... besos y mordidas a tods

clarisee


	6. Recuerdos

_**Disclamer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO IV**

_···y siempre vivirás en el fondo de mis recuerdos···_

.o.

.o.

.o.

Habían pasado semanas enteras desde mi extraño ataque en la oficina; ninguno de los doctores pudo decirme qué demonios lo había provocado y si podría sufrir otro de nuevo, lo único de lo que estaban seguros era que me encontraba mejor de cómo ingresé al hospital y, sólo por ello, me dejaron marcharme a casa.

Tenía varios días con la mente aún más confundida que antes, porque desde aquel incidente había podido recordar cosas de mis sueños. Sé que se supone que los sueños son eso: sueños, y que nada que aparezca en ellos importa, pero lo hace. Cada pequeño detalle que podía recordar al despertar lo guardaba como un valioso tesoro.

Todavía no sé por qué.

Jessica me dio los últimos papeles para la reunión y pude ver a Bella trabajando en su escritorio a través de la puerta abierta. Su esbelta figura se movía grácil mientras hacía las llamadas y tecleaba en el computador, su cabello se desparramaba por su espalda en forma de ondas chocolate y rojizas con el sol que entraba por todos los ventanales de la oficina. Se veía hermosa. Otra vez.

Y cuando giró el rostro, nuestras miradas se encontraron por un segundo interminable. Era una sensación casi eléctrica sostenerle la mirada, porque siempre me removía cosas que están más allá de cualquier cosa que yo conociera y, a la vez, siempre lo notaba familiar.

-bien- contesté, cuando Jessica terminó de hablar –y pídele a Bella que venga, tengo que preguntarle algunos detalles.

-por supuesto, señor- respondió, saliendo de la oficina. No pude evitar, e ignorar, la mirada llena de preguntas y celos que me dirigió, jamás la llamé a ella por un sobrenombre.

Cuando Isabella entró en mi oficina, pude sentir como envolvía el espacio con su perfume y su presencia. Siempre es así, lo estuve notando, Bella siempre llena los lugares en los que estaba. Me gustaba y no entiendo por qué.

-¿está listo todo el papeleo para las empresas Vulturi?

-sí, señor…- afirma y coloca todo en el escritorio –todo redactado y verificado por los abogados de ambas partes.

-muy bien…- suspiré y me recliné en la silla –buen trabajo, Bella. Manejaste la situación y las exigencias de Aro de forma impresionante.

Ella sonrió un poco, pero pude ver otras cosas. Cosas que se supone que un jefe no podría ver en sus empleados, veo la vulnerabilidad en su mirada y la tristeza también; desde que la vi en la habitación del hospital la observé de esa manera… algo triste, algo distante.

_Edward, ¿quién es Marie? _Escuché su voz de nuevo, haciéndome esa pregunta. Sólo que ahora también me lo preguntaba yo; porque lo recordé, recordé haber soñado con alguien llamado Marie, del mismo modo que soñé con un campamento gitano y con algunos comerciantes en un desierto que no conozco, en un tiempo lejano…

_¿Quién es Marie?_ No lo sabía… pero sentía que es imprescindible para mí.

-gracias, señor Cullen- su voz era suave, sedosa y aterciopelada, todo a la vez. Era tan bella como ella.

-bueno, hay que prepararnos para la reunión con los accionistas- dije y me levanté de forma pausada. Todavía había ocasiones en las que me sentía cansado después de mis sueños recurrentes.

-por supuesto…

-¿Bella?- me giré para verla, tenía la mirada perdida en el lugar que dejé en mi escritorio -¿quién es Marie?

Cuando se volteó para verme pude observar una chispa de algo que no reconocí en sus ojos, aunque sólo duró la fracción de un segundo. Demasiado corta para ser algo claro; pero lo suficiente para verla de nuevo, aquella trasposición de recuerdos… me parecía haber visto unos ojos así, en el sueño de un sueño… algo realmente lejano.

-¿quién, señor?- balbuceó.

Y me di cuenta que mentía, que la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior y apartaba la mirada era un signo de inseguridad. ¿Por qué me mintió?, ¿por qué no podía decirme quién era esa Marie? Y ya que estábamos con el interrogatorio, ¿por qué soñaba con ella?, ¿y qué tenía que ver Bella en todo esto?

-vamos, tenemos que llegar a tiempo a la junta- murmuré, pasando delante de ella y recorriendo todo el camino a la sala de juntas. Si Bella no deseaba contarme la verdad, yo no era quien para obligarla.

La junta trató de lo que siempre tratan ese tipo de reuniones: pérdidas, ganancias, proyectos e ideas para seguir ganando dinero. Así que me limité a asentir cuando creí conveniente y a perderme en mis cavilaciones cuando los demás estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando lo que los encargados de la mercadotecnia y publicidad tenían que decir.

Me balanceé en la silla y jugué cada pocos minutos con la pluma que tenía enfrente.

Si tenía que decirlo con honestidad: no me estaba interesando en lo más mínimo. Lo cual significaba que tendría que preguntar después por qué cosas habíamos estado tratando y rogar por no haber aceptado alguna locura por parte de ninguno de los socios.

Me dediqué a hacerme las preguntas que me hacía cada mañana cuando despertaba, aunque la más importante de todas era _¿por qué me importaba tanto? _Al fin y al cabo, eran sólo sueños y no era como si Alice jamás se equivocara o las palabras de Rosalie no me hubiesen movido algo…

Era Isabella. Que ella tuviera algún conocimiento sobre lo que me pasaba lo hacía palpable, más real.

Cuando salí de la oficina, tenía decisiones que tomar al respecto.

Bella no podía seguir callando lo que sabía. No importaba en concreto lo que dijera, lo que me era fundamental era saber que no estaba inventándome cosas, que no estaba enloqueciendo.

-¿quién es Marie, Isabella?- le volví a preguntar cuando regresamos a la oficina y ella cerró la puerta. Aún sin darme la cara, supe que se había cerrado, que sus ojos ya no reflejarían nada.

-no sé de quién habla señor.

-yo creo que sí- me senté en mi escritorio y me recliné sobre la mesa –tú misma me lo dijiste el día en que terminé en el hospital. Tú sabes quién es ella y qué tiene que ver conmigo. La pregunta ahora es: ¿por qué no me lo dices?

Isabella suspiró y terminó por sentarse frente a mí. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conocía, sus dudas no parecían infundadas por su timidez innata o algo similar, al contrario. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, como midiéndome, y sus labios no estaban siendo torturados por sus blanquísimos dientes.

Boqueó un par de veces, como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas; pero siempre terminaba por cerrar la boca de nuevo y sus labios rojizos formaban una línea recta, tensa, antes de volver a intentarlo.

-¿es tan terrible, Bella?

Bajó el rostro y observó con atención en dobladillo de su falda. Vi con curiosidad como jugaba con sus finos dedos y se mordía el interior de su mejilla.

-no es… terrible.

-¿entonces?

Sus ojos volvieron a los míos y suspiró de nuevo. Detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos y cruzó las manos, apoyándolas en el escritorio. Tenía la pose de cualquier persona que fuese hablar de negocios. Seriedad y calma.

-creo que no es el momento para hablar de ello, señor Cullen- soltó de forma llana, pragmática.

-¿eso quiere decir que afirmas saber lo que está pasando?

Ella regresó las manos a su regazo, pasó su lengua por los labios y se levantó del asiento con suma rapidez.

-yo no he dicho nada.

-¡por supuesto que lo has hecho!- grité sin pensarlo siquiera. Me molestaba tanto que todos a mí alrededor parecieran saber qué ocurría y ninguno se dignara a decírmelo.

Bella se apartó y sonrió de la forma en la que sonreía a quienes iban sin una cita para verme y tenía que despacharlos.

-lo siento señor, pero creo que debo terminar de enviar los faxes que me pidió a la oficina del señor Denali.

-no intentes huir- me pasé una mano por el cabello. Mi paciencia tenía un límite -. Por Dios, no te estoy pidiendo que confieses un asesinato. ¡Te estoy diciendo que me digas la verdad!

- ¡y yo te estoy diciendo que no estás preparado para escucharla!

Caminé hasta pararme frente a ella y le cerré el paso hacia la salida. No quería hacer nada estúpido o que me metiera en un buen lío, pero ella acababa de admitir saber la razón de mi locura… no podía, simplemente, dejarla ir.

-vamos, Isabella. ¿Qué está pasando?

-nada.

-no me vengas con esas tonterías. ¿Qué. Está. Pasando?

-NADA.

La miré durante lo que pareció una eternidad y negué al final. Me alejé lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar y la dejé ir, con todo y mis respuestas.

Me dejé caer en el sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana y permití que la vista de la ciudad me despejara la mente lo suficiente como para no ir tras Bella a exigirle de manera menos amable las respuestas que necesitaba.

Restregué mi mano entre mis cabellos y mi rostro. Me estaba volviendo completamente demente. Acababa de gritarle a mi asistente –una bastante buena- sobre mis sueños y _mis_ problemas, estaba viendo cosas donde quizá no las había y sólo me estaba trayendo más dificultades y estrés.

-señor Cullen, tiene una llamada de la señorita Brandon en la línea 2- la voz del interfono de Jessica me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

-gracias, Jessica.

Suspiré y levanté la bocina, honestamente no sabía qué podía querer Alice.

-¡hola, Edward!- me saludó de forma entusiasta desde el otro lado de la línea.

-hola, Alice. ¿Qué pasa?

-oh, lo que ocurre es que tengo un pequeño mensaje de Rosalie para ti…

-¿para mí?- bien, este día era cada vez más raro, incluso aunque no hubiese ocurrido lo de Bella, que Rosalie me buscara, aunque fuera por intermediarios era demasiado peculiar.

-sip, para ti.

-¿qué quiere, Rosalie?

-me dijo que necesitabas saber que los sueños que tienes son tan reales como piensas- escuché un pequeño jaleo, parecía que estaba en mitad de la calle.

-¿dónde estás, Alice?

-mmm, en la quinta avenida, por supuesto…- suspiró y escuché que gritó "¡taxi!" tan alto y agudo que tuve que despegar mi oreja por el riesgo de quedarme sordo.

-¿estás de compras de nuevo?

-no cambies de tema, Edward…- tapó la bocina, pero alcancé a escuchar cómo le daba instrucciones al chofer del taxi- lo que te dije es importante, tanto Rosalie como yo pensamos que estás intentando darle la vuelta al asunto. ¿Ya hablaste con Bella?

-¿qué tiene que ver Bella con esto?- fruncí el seño y estreché los ojos, había perdido completamente el hilo de la conversación.

Alice suspiró y por varios segundos solamente escuché el rumor del motor del taxi.

-entonces supongo que eso es un no- su voz había bajado, tanto de entusiasmo como de volumen -. Edward, hazte el favor de hablar con ella; pero no te vayas a comportar como un imbécil y déjala decírtelo todo cuando esté lista, ¿entiendes?

-no, la verdad es que no, Alice.

-eso temía- y con eso colgó.

Bien, demonios… este día no podía ser más confuso.

Al menos, la corazonada que tenía sobre que Isabella tenía algunas respuestas era la correcta; aunque fuese Rosalie quien lo dijera.

El punto era que según Alice debía darle su espacio… ¡No! El punto era que tanto Rosalie como Alice sabían qué demonios estaba pasando y ninguno se dignaba a abrir su boca perfectamente maquillada con costosos labiales.

_Los nombres rodaban por su mente una y otra vez: Marie, Isolde, Irisi, Salomé… Irisi, Isolde, Salomé, Marie… estaban unidos como por una danza incesante que se sucedía frente a sus ojos mientras ella le sostenía la mirada._

_Sus ojos eran preciosos, chocolate más que cafés, igual de cálido, igual de rico y atrayente. Eran como ver un pozo sin fondo y era fantástico. _

_Dentro de la inocencia de su cuerpo había una consciencia dormida que le decía que esa niña de coletas y sonrisa de dientes faltantes era más que una desconocida. Algo en el fondo de su cabeza le murmuraba secretos que se supone no debía conocer._

_Ella sonrió de nuevo y le calentó el alma. Lo iluminó todo._

_-hola, mi nombre es Marie- frunció el seño y ladeó el rostro, intentando encontrar alguna cosa que decir –bueno… no._

_-¿no te llamas Marie?- le preguntó, sentándose mejor en el columpio del patio de juegos._

_-no, si me llamo Marie- arrugó su pequeña nariz y sonrió de nuevo –pero casi nunca me dicen así._

_-entonces, ¿cómo te dicen?_

_-Bella._

_-¿Bella?_

_-me llamó Isabella, pero no me gusta mi nombre completo…_

_-oh, es como el mío._

_-¿cómo?_

_-no me gusta Anthony. _

_Bella soltó una risita entre dientes, llena de alegría y simpatía, mientras empezaba a balancearse, adelante y atrás, en el columpio._

_-¡Edward!- la voz aguda de Alice los sacó de la burbuja en la que habían caído y la observó llegar corriendo con un vestido rosa y su cabello perfectamente acomodado con varios pasadores de colores._

_-bueno, tengo que irme- le dijo la niña._

_-¿tan pronto?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros y se levantó._

_-sólo estoy aquí de paso…_

_-oh, supongo que… adiós._

_Por algún motivo, se sentía realmente triste, como si estuviese despidiéndose de una gran amiga; lo que era extraño, contando que sólo Alice era amiga suya y vivía en la casa de al lado y que sólo tenía 7 años, no debería preocuparle tanto._

_-adiós, Edward._

_Y se perdió con sus pantalones de mezclilla y su camiseta a rayas, sus coletas desgarbadas y la sonrisa cálida._

_-¿quién era, Eddie?- Alice se sentó a su lado, ocupando el lado opuesto al que Bella había ocupado y se sintió extraño._

_-nadie…- le sonrió a Alice y pensó que sería lindo guardar el secreto de Bella, ella sería sólo amiga suya –una niña que estaba de paso… o algo así._

Al mirarme al espejo del baño, fruncí el ceño y dejé que mis pulmones se llenaran con una respiración profunda. Permití que el vapor que había desprendido la ducha me rodeara y esperé que mientras el vaho del espejo desaparecía también lo hiciera también mi confusión.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no soñaba con mi infancia en Forks, sin mencionar que no recordaba haber conocido a Bella allá ni mucho menos.

En pocas palabras: regresaba al principio. Sólo que ahora, tenía el sueño tan claro como el agua. Podía recordar claramente el rosado en las mejillas redondas de una versión mucho más joven de Bella que la que trabajaba conmigo, igual que el tono exacto de sus ojos y dónde era que se encontraban las pecas que surcaban su nariz.

Pasé la mano por mi rostro y me recargué contra la pared, dejando que el frío azulejo me provocara escalofríos cuando tocaba la piel expuesta.

-¿qué me pasa?- murmuré, elevando la vista al techo.

Cuando llegué a la oficina tres días después de mi primer sueño de Forks, ya había tenido una docena de visiones de Bella, Alice y Jasper siendo niños, paseando por alguna poco concurrida calle lluviosa.

Las imágenes de Bella eran escasas, pero las más claras.

_-¿quién es la niña?- le preguntó Alice, dándole una mordida a su paleta de chocolate._

_-¿cuál?_

_-la que vimos en el supermercado, después de jugar en los columpios…- Alice ladeó el rostro de labios cubiertos de chocolate y esperó._

_-una… amiga…_

Sacudí la cabeza, ahora venía lo peor: soñaba despierto.

Escuchaba la vocecita infantil de Alice murmurándome al oído cada vez que me quedaba sin hacer nada todas aquellas preguntas que me había hecho -¿o no?- cuando niños, después escuchaba a Jasper… y lo peor era cuando la voz de Bella se colaba en mis recuerdos, porque eran lo más extraño y agradable que tenía ahora.

-señor Cullen, buenos días- Jessica me saludó, pasándome al lado, con una montaña de documentos camino hacia la copiadora.

Observé su escritorio lleno de carpetas, archiveros expandibles, memorias digitales y otro millar de tareas por terminar.

-hola…- susurré, creyendo que era imposible que me pusiera atención con todo el trabajo que parecía tener.

Echando un último vistazo al escritorio de Jessica, entré en mi oficina y me dejé caer en el sofá.

Había podido dormir; es decir, nada era como antes, con sueños que me obligaban a despertarme a mitad de la noche y que no podía siquiera recordar. Todo esto era diferente, me sentía agotado mentalmente, casi como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande al tratar de retener la información que me aportaban los sueños de Forks.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué no podía regresar a lo monótono que eran mis días?

-señor, Cullen…- Bella entró como una exhalación, el cabello cayéndosele del moño precario que se había hecho en la nuca y su traje en color blanco volviéndola una visión casi, casi etérea –que bueno que ha llegado, necesito que revise estos papeles y firme estos lo más pronto posible.

-bien, Bella… eh, gracias- dije, cogiendo todas las carpetas que extendió en la mesa – y buenos días, por cierto.

Ella, que ya llevaba medio camino hasta la puerta se detuvo en seco y se giró con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-buenos días, señor.

Y salió de ahí, dejándome como siempre: medio embobado, hechizado y confundido.

Recargué la cabeza contra la silla acolchada y solté el aire en un sonoro suspiro. Isabella había venido a revolucionar mi vida, a cambiar todo; incluso antes de que la conociera, porque estaba seguro que los sueños que todavía no recordaba tenían que ver con ella… lo sentía, igual que escuchaba la voz con que me habló cuando era niña.

Dos horas después, toda la oficina se había vuelto loca; teníamos media docena de llamadas entrantes y a cada minuto llegaban correos electrónicos y faxes con información e informes detallándonos el caos que había provocado una sorpresiva caída en la bolsa.

Jessica corría de un lado a otro, mientras Jasper intentaba mantener las cosas a flote sin caer en el caos que reinaba; me recargué en el marco de la puerta de mi oficina y suspiré, ese día se estaba volviendo cada vez más agotador y demandante. Era probable que no saliera de la oficina hasta demasiado tarde.

Necesitaba un descanso…

-¿Edward?- la voz de Jasper me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿qué ocurre, Jazz?

-necesito que verifiques unos números y… también acabo de hablar con Alice, le avise que no podremos ir a cenar con ella, como habíamos acordado.

Afirmé y lo seguí por el pasillo hasta llegar a su oficina.

-¿qué ha ocurrido, Edward?- me cuestionó, después de haber revisado las cifras que nos mandaban nuestros socios en la bolsa.

-¿de qué hablas?- seguí mirando los informes y pensando en cómo solucionar la situación que ahora se nos presentaba.

-te veo extraño desde…- carraspeó un poco –desde que te ingresaron en el hospital. Bueno, quizá tienes más tiempo luciendo extraño…

-no tengo nada.

-también Bella parece distraída últimamente…

Levanté la vista de las hojas de cálculo y los números que en ese momento deberían mantener nuestra atención puesta en ellos. Enarqué una ceja.

-no sé de qué hablas.

-¿quieres que sea más claro?

-por favor.

Jasper suspiró y se levantó de su silla y se recargó con los codos en la cabecera.

-¿qué está pasando entre Isabella y tú?

Suspiré y dejé a un lado los papeles.

-nada.

-vamos, hombre. Parece que olvidas que tengo años de conocerte- frunció el ceño –. No pretenderé muy bien lo que ocurre, aunque Alice ha intentado darme algunos detalles; pero hasta donde yo sé, cada vez que ustedes dos comparten habitación últimamente, es una tortura para los demás. Están demasiado tensos el uno cerca del otro.

-no exageres.

-no lo hago- Jasper se volvió a sentar con más ligereza -. Honestamente, Isabella resulta ser grandiosa en su trabajo y muy amable con todos, es una excelente empleada; pero desde hace algunos días se comporta cada vez más lejana con todos.

-honestamente, no sé qué tiene que ver conmigo.

Jasper suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-no intentes engañarme, o a ti- se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla -. Ambos sabemos que cada vez que entra en tu campo de visión ocupa tu atención por completo; aunque ahora estén intentando ignorarse mutuamente.

-no lo hacemos, de lo contrario, ¿cómo sería posible para nosotros trabajar?

-mira, sólo te digo que te dejes de ideas extrañas y dudas y le pidas una cita, como la gente normal hace y así nos evitas a toda la oficina tener que soportar el modo en el que pretenden no existir para el otro.

-¡no lo hacemos!- solté exasperado al notar que ignoraba lo que decía de forma intencional.

-Edward, te lo aseguro: _lo hacen_.

Dejé caer la cabeza entre las manos y suspiré por enésima vez aquel día.

-sólo hazlo, amigo.

Y con eso, Jasper salió de la oficina, dejándome con la cabeza patas arriba. Algo que ya dejaba de ser novedad.

Pero en algo tenía razón: una persona normal la hubiese invitado a salir. Una persona normal no le habría gritado por extrañeces en la oficina y una persona normal ignoraría los comentarios crípticos de Alice y haría lo que la gente normal hace.

Así que, viéndolo de ese modo, lo único que tenía que hacer era salir y pedirle una cita. Un café, una cena, una copa… sip, lo que las personas normales harían.

Me levanté y salí de ahí con la firme intención de invitarla. Sólo debía preguntárselo y salir de mi hueco de miseria y confusión. Ser un poquito feliz por un rato… porque sería grandioso salir con Bella, si es que ella aceptaba.

Ella estaba en la copiadora, separando los juegos de hojas que Jessica le pasaba a un ritmo constante y eficiente.

-mmm… ¿Bella?- la llamé, esperando que al romper con aquel ritmo entorpeciera todo el trabajo.

-¿qué ocurre, señor Cullen?- preguntó, sin levantar la vista, poniendo total atención a dónde ponía cada hoja.

-¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- dudé. Definitivamente no podía pedírselo con Jessica ahí -. A solas.

Ambas levantaron la vista de su trabajo para verme en el umbral de la puerta.

-bueno…- Bella entrecerró los ojos, pero no parecía perturbada –supongo que no hay problema.

Me acompañó fuera y la guié hasta un pasillo que estaba totalmente desalojado, lo que resultaba una extrañeza en medio de aquel caos.

-¿qué pasa?- cuestionó, en cuanto llegamos a un punto donde el sonido del ajetreo de la oficina se perdía.

-quería preguntarte algo…

-¿sí?

Levantó el rostro para clavar sus ojos en los míos y de nuevo tuve esa sensación, esa que me decía que ya los había visto, que no quedaba espacio para dudas… que ella me era tan familiar como el sonido del latido de mi corazón, o cada una de mis respiraciones.

Tragué saliva. Dios… ¿por qué sentía como si fuese una pregunta trascendental? Sólo sería una cita, después de todo.

-¿te gustaría… eh, salir conmigo mañana?

El rostro de Bella se quedó en blanco tanto tiempo que pensé que la había dejado en shock, lo que usualmente no se consideraría como una buena señal; no era como si le hubiese pedido la gran cosa, ¿no?

-aunque si no quieres, no haya problema, no te preocupes, era sólo una idea…- intenté remediarlo.

-no…- soltó de repente, interrumpiendo mis disculpas.

-¿no?

-eh… no, digo sí…- suspiró y frunció el ceño.

-¿sí o no?

-sí, Edward… me gustaría salir contigo.

Sonreí como un idiota, lo sabía; pero no lo pude evitar.

-entonces te llamaré mañana para ponernos de acuerdo- miré el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared –; después de todo ya es tarde y deben irse.

-¿tarde?- ella también se giró para ver el reloj y terminó por abrir los ojos, asombrada –vaya, las once, no pensé que el tiempo se fuese tan deprisa.

-ni yo- sonreí y caminé de regreso a la mi oficina –hasta mañana, Bella.

* * *

bn, sé ke tardé T_T pero terminé semestre en la uni y luego me puse a trabajar... xke el dinero no sale de los árboles y luego kien me paga el internet? jajaja... ok, algo así... pido disculpas x la demora, pero espero ke haya valido la pena esperar...

gracias x añadirme a su favoritos y a kienes se toman un minuto de su tiempo para leer y tmb a las ke dejan rw... me enknta saber lo ke piensan de mi trabajo... en fin, la historia casi termina y pronto inciaré mi nuevo fic "Imprescindible", la invito a ke lo lean (en cuanto suba capi) y tmb a visitar mi blog (el link está en mi perfil) ^^

ok, me despido cn besos y mordidas C:

clarisee


	7. Verdades

**__****Disclamer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO VI**

··· El sonido de tu voz me traerá a tu lado···

.o.

.o.

.o.

Cuando pasé a recogerla, Bella tenía puestos unos pantalones pitillos color negro y una blusa de seda color azul y un sweater de cachemira negro bajo un abrigo del mismo color; su cabello caía en ondas a su espalda y se había puesto un toque discreto y elegante de maquillaje. Era una visión hermosa.

-buenas noches- me saludó con un breve beso en la mejilla y se subió al asiento del copiloto de mi Volvo mientras le abría la puerta.

-hola.

Ella sonrió en mitad de la noche, mientras las luces de la calle iluminaban su rostro a intervalos casi regulares, le daba brillos plateados, dorados y de cualquier color imaginable a su rostro; como un caleidoscopio de colores que cambiaba a cada metro. Sólo que en el rostro de Bella resultaba ser una imagen casi etérea.

-espero que te guste el lugar en el que hice la reservación- dije al notar que al quedarme embobado con ella el silencio se había extendido varios minutos.

-no importa el sitio- y sonrió de nuevo, con esos dientes blanquísimos destellando a la luz de las farolas.

-sirven una comida estupenda, eso sí puedo asegurártelo.

-genial- soltó con una risita y se giró para ver de nuevo a través de los cristales.

-¿por qué miras todo como si fuese la primera vez?- pregunté cuando terminé de aparcar el auto y salimos a la calle, donde pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a deslizarse de forma lenta hasta caer al piso.

-porque la noche siempre le da toques diferentes- se encogió de hombros y sonriendo tomó un copo con sus manos enguantadas -, además, la nieve siempre lo hace parecer mágico y diferente; te hace pensar que cualquier cosa podría pasar.

Tuve que afirmar, aunque había algo mágico en la imagen de las calles comenzándose a cubrir de blanco no entendía del todo la idea que quería darme a entender; es decir, entendía las palabras, pero sentía que había un trasfondo en ellas y no podía alcanzarlo.

Observé de nuevo los copos cayendo en un danzar lento que era dirigido en un suave viento, los árboles se bamboleaban al mismo ritmo y había una ligera capa blanca ya sobre todo; parecía algo prístino, sin mancha. Hasta que un copo cayó frente a mis pies y una mancha roja comenzó a extenderse ahí, el carmesí era profundo y el olor a hollín y sangre me saturó los pulmones…

La respiración se me aceleró mientras observaba el humo de las llamas comerse las sombras de una ciudad que tenía grabada en el cerebro y escuchaba el susurrar en mis oídos de los gritos de agonía de las personas que yo sabía eran importantes para mí… quería correr, había alguien a quien tenía que alcanzar. Salvarla…

Una voz dulce que gritaba un nombre que sabía era el mío, casi podía sentir su presencia, casi podía sentirme ahí…

-¿Edward?, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Bella me trajo de vuelta; aunque tuve que parpadear un par de veces para borrar por completo la visión.

Parecía que aquellas imágenes las tenía tatuadas tras los parpados.

-lo estoy…- entrecerré los ojos y sentí ir el último estremecimiento de la visión –…es aquí- solté, entrando en el pequeño restaurant de comida mexicana.

El lugar me encantaba porque era pequeño y tenía todavía la sensación de ser algo íntimo y familiar. Era manejado por la familia López que había emigrado varias generaciones atrás y tenía sus buenos cuarenta años en servicio. Olía a algunas especias dulces, carnes siendo cocidas, sopas hirviendo y en las paredes había murales que eludían el arte de Frida Kahlo y Diego Rivera, complementadas por los meseros que nos sonreían de forma amable, todos ellos descendientes del primer López que había trabajado ahí.

-es encantador- murmuró Bella cuando le recorrí la silla para que tomara asiento.

-lo es, Ricardo, el chef estudió en París y terminó por volver con un talento fascinante para hacer de un taco una obra maestra- contesté, mientras uno de los chicos de la familia venía con la carta.

-¿desean tomar algo?

-un mojito- respondí, mientras observaba a Bella leer las bebidas.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-una margarita- y en cuanto el mozo salió de nuestro espacio se giró para verme -¿no se supone que los mojitos son cubanos?

Me encogí de hombros.

-no tengo idea- me encogí de hombros y observé los especiales del día -¿qué se te antoja?

-mmm… creo que la sopa de tortilla suena bien…

-yo comeré las enchiladas, esas cosas saben bastante bien- le sonreí y esperamos a que el camarero nos tomara la orden antes de iniciar alguna conversación.

-entonces… - murmuró cuando nos llevaron los platillos.

-¿entonces?- sonreí y me encogí de hombros –No lo sé, no pensé en los temas de conversación que funcionarían esta noche… podríamos hablar del clima, de lo que pasa en la oficina o del último juego de los Jetts, pero no creo que eso te entretenga mucho- bromeé un poco mientras ella jugaba con su cuchara.

-y yo que pensaba ponerme a hablar sobre la banca bursátil- hizo un mohín gracioso y tuve que reírme entre dientes por la broma, había superado la mía.

-eso no es gracioso, Bella- la regañé entre risas –fue por la caída en la bolsa por lo que trabajamos hasta tarde esta semana.

Ella realmente soltó una carcajada atronadora antes de taparse la boca con sus delicados dedos para sofocar la risa.

-vaya, lo olvidé- negó un par de veces –y no me refiero a las muchas horas que pasamos en la oficina, tendrás que pagarme un montón de horas extra; es sólo que olvidé por un momento qué nos había obligado a recluirnos ahí.

-sí, supongo que eso de trabajar hora tras hora termina por quemarte algunas neuronas.

Ella sonrió y soltó una risita entre dientes.

-mira, quien diría que el jefe tiene sentido del humor- contestó bebiendo su margarita.

Me encogí de hombros, feliz de que la conversación fuese tan fluida y sencilla.

-espera a que tenga que firmar sus cheques por las horas extra- me estremecí jugando e hice una mueca -, entonces se irá todo el sentido del humor que recién has descubierto.

Bella volvió a reír con deleite. Hum, qué maravilloso sonido podía producir una simple broma.

Pasaron los minutos y estuvimos riendo, bromeando y conversando de todo un poco, desde el trabajo hasta la última película en cartelera. Honestamente, había sido una cita reveladora, en el sentido de que parecíamos coincidir en los detalles importantes y nuestras diferencias se compensaban.

-ven- le tendí la mano sobre la mesa y observé una pequeña sombra de duda en sus ojos antes de que la tomara.

La empujé hasta la pista de baile entre algunas parejas que ya se movían al ritmo de una canción de Chayanne, mientras se contoneaban y reían. Así que ella observó alrededor y pareció encogerse un poco con miedo.

-no sé bailar- me explicó mirando los rítmicos movimientos de cadera de una chica a nuestro lado.

-no te preocupes, sólo disfruta- me encogí de hombros y, tomándola de las manos comencé moverla al son de la canción.

Nuestras risas se fundieron con las de las demás personas mientras el ritmo y la música iba en aumento; Elvis Crespo llenó los altavoces y el restaurante pasó de ser un lindo y acogedor sitio a una fiesta llena de vida y diversión. Las luces se difuminaban con el humo falso de hielo seco, las conversaciones alrededor se volvieron sólo un leve zumbido lejano y todo lo que podía oler era su esencia mezclada con la vainilla del local.

Bella soltó una carcajada mientras salíamos a la fría noche. Se paró en seco algunos pasos por delante de mí y observó la luna, en el cielo sorpresivamente ya despejado. El viento alejó su cabello del rostro y alcancé a ver el brillo de una lágrima que se quedó estancada en el rabillo de su ojo.

Di un paso adelante, pero no pude obligarme a acercarme más. Por algún motivo, me parecía que estaba pensando en algo demasiado íntimo como para cometer el error de interrumpirla así. Cerré los ojos y evadí verla hasta que se giró para clavar sus ojos en mí.

-después de todo- ella sonrió ligeramente, mientras la lágrima se escurría por su mejilla -, siempre me sorprendes…

-¿cómo?- arrugué la frente. Sabía que había algo tras esas palabras… lo sabía, pero no podía… no lograba alcanzarlo.

-fue una noche fantástica, Edward- se enjugó la mejilla y me dio la espalda -. Creo que no la olvidaré…

-¿por qué suena a despedida?

Bella comenzó a caminar hasta el carro, sin decir nada. Me puse nervioso, tenso. Se suponía que sería una linda cita, algo que nos haría cercanos y tal vez, iniciaría algo bueno… ¿no?

Entonces, ¿qué pasaba?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del pasajero y observé sus ojos chocolates reflejados en el cristal de la ventana, se veían distantes y tristes. Demonios, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-voy a renunciar, Edward- soltó de repente en voz tan baja que casi no pude escucharla. Me dejó helado, cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo se volvió de hielo.

-¿qué?

Bella se atrevió a sonreír a través de su reflejo, antes de girarse para verme de frente.

-me iré dentro de dos semanas, Edward…- suspiró y bajó el rostro, procurando no mirarme de forma directa –tendrás tiempo suficiente para encontrar un reemplazo y…

-¿estás hablando en serio?- ni siquiera lo pensé, la tomé por los hombros y la acerqué lo suficiente como para que no hubiese forma de que evadiera verme a los ojos -¿por qué harías tal cosa?

Lo primero que sentí fue la yema de uno de sus dedos deslizarse contra mi mejilla y su tibia respiración contra mi piel. Me estremeció por completo, a niveles que desconocía.

Cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro que pareció sollozo.

-lamento todo esto…- sus palabras murmuradas parecían etéreas en aquella imagen, tal vez por eso no les encontraba sentido –desearía… desearía…- su voz se desvaneció antes de dejar caer la mano.

-¿qué cosa, Bella?

-no puedo estar más tiempo aquí, es casi insoportable verte olvidar que…

-¿qué cosa? Bella, por Dios… explícame qué está ocurriendo.

Ella dio un paso alejándose de mí, se cerró bien el abrigo e hizo la parada a un taxi que –inoportunamente para mí- estaba pasando por el lugar. El vehículo se detuvo a su lado y Bella abrió la puerta sin casi vacilar, aunque pude notar un leve temblor en sus manos.

-yo sí recuerdo…- sólo me miró levemente antes de meterse al asiento trasero del coche.

Después de la cena, tuve noches con sueños recurrentes sobre cosas que sabía no podía haber vivido de ninguna manera. Podía recordar fragmentos de la mayoría y todos se concentraban en los momentos de pérdida que tenía de alguien… sin embrago, no podía recordar a quién perdía y por qué motivo dolía tanto.

Alice se distanció lo suficiente de la situación como para que me pareciera extraño –porque ella había demostrado ser malditamente entrometida- y cada vez que le preguntaba qué ocurría ella decía que eso era algo que yo tenía que descubrir… muchas gracias por nada.

En la oficina Bella se enfrascó tanto en el trabajo que apenas tenía tiempo para verla entre los pasillos –a pesar de que trabajaba para mí-; además, llegó su sustituta: Ángela, a quien debía entrenar mientras tanto y, básicamente la veía más a ella que a Isabella.

Estaba demostrando ser una situación insostenible. Cada vez me sentía peor, tenía más sueño… más sueños y recuerdos que me robaban la atención de los asuntos de la oficina y, luego… luego venía la necesidad casi adictiva de querer acercarme a Bella. Necesitaba hablar con ella, aclarar lo que ocurría.

Suspiré frustrado al darme cuenta que no estaba entendiendo ni la mitad del reporte que me acababa de entregar Jessica. Me pasé la mano por los ojos y recé para poder irme pronto a casa. Deseaba dormir y descansar sin sueños.

Me comenzaba a preocupar, cada vez era más difícil discernir lo que eran recuerdos reales y cuáles eran sueños… ¿eso sería normal? Lo dudaba bastante.

-supe que tu asistente se irá de la compañía- la voz de Jasper me trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta y traía consigo un par de folders entre las manos.

-lo hará.

Y como pasaba en cada ocasión en que es tema volvía a mi mente, todo mi ser comenzó a gritar pidiendo algo que no comprendía: que la detuviera, que la retuviera hasta el último de mis alientos… lo que sonaba más que demente y acosador.

-¿cuánto tiempo más se quedará?

-cuatro días, me parece- me sorprendí al verificar que mi voz sonaba lo suficientemente normal como para hacerme creer, incluso a mí, que no le daba mucha importancia al asunto.

-¿y estás así, tan tranquilo?- Jasper enarcó una ceja y se acercó al escritorio.

-¿cómo se supone que debería estar?

-¿qué pasó en la cena, Edward?- se sentó frente a mí y dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, mientras hablaba –Honestamente.

-¿honestamente?- bufé más enojado conmigo mismo que con su pregunta –La verdad Jasper, es que mi vida se ha vuelto demasiado extraña para mí, desde semanas antes de ese ataque que tuve he estado reviviendo cosas en sueños que ni siquiera alcanzo a comprender. Luego viene Isabella a remover… algo, lo suficientemente profundo para hacerme sentir así de confundido. Tu prometida y su mejor amiga parecen saber algo, pero no me dicen nada… Isabella definitivamente sabe lo que pasa y, sin embargo, prefiere irse que decírmelo.

Jasper suspiró y yo no pude quedarme más en ese sitio. Necesitaba salir. Necesitaba respirar.

El viento frío golpeó mi rostro cuando salí a la azotea del edificio, pude ver el cielo gris y el rascacielos de enfrente. Pero también vi la dulce figura de Isabella ahí, enfundada en un elegante abrigo color marfil, su cabello se movía suelto al son de las ráfagas de viento. Casi me hacía recordarla la noche de nuestra cita. Cuando todo había terminado de torcerse.

Ella se giró exaltada como si hubiese notado mi presencia a pesar de mi sigilo.

-Edward…

Su voz fue más un susurro del viento que otra cosa, fluyó en él y se perdió demasiado pronto.

-quiero que me digas la verdad- solté de repente, fue como si las palabras hubiesen resbalado de mi boca.

-la verdad jamás la vas a creer y no te va a gustar.

Pasó de largo a mi lado, sin detenerse, sin dirigirme otra palabra, otra mirada.

Fruncí el ceño y tan instintivamente como habían venido mis palabras, mi mano se alzó para asirla del brazo, frenando su camino.

-quiero… quiero la verdad.

La vi bajar su rostro y la luz desaparecer de sus ojos para ser reemplazada por el brillo provocado por las lágrimas contenidas.

-te conozco…- dijo en voz tan baja que si no fuese lo único que me importaba en ese momento no la hubiese escuchado –desde hace mil vidas, Edward. Te vi… en las arenas de Egipto y en las montañas celtas… hablé contigo en las praderas inglesas y en las fronteras de Polonia…- se mordió el labio y clavó aquellos intensos ojos suyos en los míos –me he enamorado de ti tantas veces que me sorprende ser capaz de hacerlo otra más. Mi alma te buscó para cumplir una promesa, pero… ¡pero tu ni siquiera la recuerdas…!- y rompió a llorar.

No fue un llanto dramático ni ruidoso, fueron las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y algunos sollozos suaves. Se llevó la mano enguatada a la boca para cubrir cualquier otro sonido y bajó la vista a sus zapatos.

-ahora, déjame ir- sollozó, apartando su brazo de mi agarre –déjame marchar y vive la vida que quieras.

-¿estás consciente de lo que me estás diciendo?- le grité, mientras la veía bajar los primeros escalones de regreso a las oficinas -¡de la locura que me has contestado!

Se giró hacia mí con las mejillas rojas y los ojos aún llorosos. _Dios_… esa imagen removía todo en mi interior y cada célula de mi cuerpo me pedía que la acogiera en los brazos y la consolara. Que la cuidara.

¿Qué había mal conmigo?

-¡te dije que no lo creerías!, ¡te dije que lo dejaras así!- gruñó, pasándose las palmas por el rostro para limpiarlo de humedad –pero no me escuchaste… ¡jamás me escuchas!- parpadeó y pareció darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-no podrías saberlo, ¡apenas nos conocemos!

Chilló de frustración. Quiero decir que, realmente, soltó un chillido frustrado mientras convertía sus manos en puños y los colocaba tensamente a sus costados.

-¡eso es lo que quiero decirte, imbécil!- bufó y otro mar de lágrimas se desbordó de sus ojos, toda una tormenta de chocolate -¡almas gemelas!, ¿conoces el termino? Eso somos, pero ni siquiera lo recuerdas, así que no importa en lo más mínimo. Así que déjame marcharme. Renuncié, me iré el viernes y estaremos perfectamente bien.

Me dio la espalda y desapareció por la escalinata.

_Demonios_, ¿qué significaba toda aquella locura?

Me dejé caer contra la pared y cerré los ojos. Mi cabeza terminó apoyada contra la pared y mis brazos sobre mi regazo, tenía los puños apretados y sentía el estomago hecho jirones. Mi corazón también se sentía hecho jirones... _¿por qué?, ¿por qué...?_

* * *

OK, ok... sé ke tardé... pero ia me conocen ^^', es algo ke simplemente no puedo evitar... el universo confabula en mi contra lo seeé! :P

en fin, como siempre doy miles de gracias a todos aquellos quienes me leen, me regalan un rw, me añaden a sus alertas y favoritos... son los mejores C:

espero ke el capi les haya gustado, ia mencioné ke esto está x terminar?

besos y mordidas:

clarisee


	8. Reencuentros

_**Disclamer:**_ ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de la genialosa S. Meyer... obviamente. Sólo la historia es mía XD

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

··· Justo al final de mi camino, estás tú ···

.o.

.o.

.o.

Mañana era sábado. Y no me refiero a cualquier sábado sin importancia, no. Mañana sería el día en que Bella se iría de la ciudad, lo que convertía a este día en viernes; el fatídico viernes en que la empresa le haría una pequeña fiesta de despedida, con un par de pasteles y tazas de café –para contrarrestar el frío de las últimas nevadas-.

Hoy la vería recoger sus cosas, decir _muchas gracias_ y salir de aquí.

Suspiré y miré a través de la ventana, todo esto estaba absolutamente jodido y torcido. La pregunta estaba en el cómo había ocurrido. Un día, mi vida era totalmente normal, sin contratiempos y al siguiente, tenía un montón de sueños extraños, una amiga chiflada hablando de auras incompletas y una bella mujer hablando sinsentidos e imposibilidades.

-¿señor, Cullen?- la voz pausada y dulce de Ángela me pedía que regresara al mundo real y dejara mis pensamientos confusos para después.

-¿qué pasa, señorita Weber?- aún tenía la vista clavada en los rascacielos y las calles que estaban al otro lado del cristal.

-la fiesta de despedida será dentro de una hora en la sala de descanso…- bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño –por si quiere asistir.

-gracias…- Edward suspiró –veré si puedo ir.

Ángela afirmó y salió después de dejarme una copia de unos papeles que tenía que revisar en el escritorio.

No sabía si quería ir. No sabía si quería despedirme de ella… honestamente, me sentía como entumecido.

Tenía los sentimientos y los pensamientos revueltos; me sentía como suponía que debía sentirse una tanda de ropa después del centrifugado: medio apaleado y totalmente mareado.

Al final, sabía que no podría simplemente dejarla ir sin verla, sin despedirme; después de todo, había sido una asistente maravillosa y perfecta, siempre realizando su trabajo con eficiencia y cuidado. Me habría sentido el peor jefe del mundo al no presentarme en su despedida de la oficina. Y definitivamente no era así.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente cuando entré, prácticamente cada empleado en la oficina estaba metido entre sillas, tazas de café caliente y galletas y pastelillos; había un par de globos dorados decorando las paredes color crema y un montón de serpentinas de colores al lado de un letrero que decía _"Te extrañaremos"._

Tuve que cerrar los ojos y rogar para que mi deficiente actuación engañara a todos mis empleados.

-así que viniste- la pregunta de Jasper me impidió salir huyendo de ahí.

-es una empleada extraordinaria…- me sorprendí al escucharme sonar tan poco afectado –se merece que venga a despedirla.

Jasper afirmó y se fue para servirse una rebanada de pastel.

Suspiré y caminé hasta donde estaban los refrescos y botanas. Desde ahí podía ver a Bella hablando con un par de secretarias y una chica que trabajaba en el departamento de contabilidad.

Su presencia era sobrecogedora para mis pensamientos revueltos; mientras caminaba por la sala, saludando y despidiéndose de la gente, sus pasos hacían resonar un eco extraño en mi mente que me instaba a seguirla, a tomarla por la cintura y aferrarla contra mi cuerpo, a capturarla entre mis brazos y aprisionarla a besos. Impedir que se fuera.

No lo hice, por supuesto. Volví mis manos puños y me convencí de que estaba, probablemente, terminando de enloquecer. Un instinto acosador consecuencia de alucinaciones y voces en mi cabeza.

Los minutos pasaron veloces, los ejecutivos se despidieron, las secretarias también y cuando me pidieron que dijera algunas palabras…

-Isabella es, probablemente, la mejor asistente con la que he contado…- tenía otras palabras queriendo escapar de entre mis labios, unas que prácticamente rasgaban mi garganta para salir a la fuerza; en su lugar sólo dije: -la extrañaré.

Y fue todo.

No me pude obligar a permanecer más tiempo ahí, con cada segundo sentía que algo vital se me estaba yendo entre los dedos y no… _Diablos_, no era _posible_… no podía _ser_ que fuese ella.

Salí de la oficina tan pronto pude desocuparme de todos los pendientes y en casa me dejé caer contra el sofá.

Se suponía que al día siguiente Isabella se iría, no sabía a dónde, y no volvería. Se suponía que ella se iría porque no podía recordarla… se suponía que debería reconocerla… se suponía que debería amarla…

Cuando la noche cayó y oscureció el salón me di cuenta de que llevaba horas pensando lo mismo, forzando a mi mente para que hiciera memoria y pudiera recordar todas aquellas vidas que Isabella había mencionado; pero no lo… lograba…

"_Te vi… en las arenas de Egipto…" _

Cerré los ojos, escuchando su voz y suspiré. No encontraba el modo de creer, de recordar, de…

"_y en las montañas celtas…" _

… amarla de ese modo, tanto como ella decía…

"_hablé contigo en las praderas inglesas"_

… tanto como para que nuestras almas se reunieran ahora, lo suficiente como…

"_y en las fronteras de Polonia…"_

… como para reconocerla, para ver en ella los sucesos que nos había reunido en un pasado que hasta ahora desconocía.

¿Por qué ella sí podía recordarlo?, ¿por qué Isabella, si era verdad todo aquello, era la única que lo conocía todo?, ¿por qué yo no podía alcanzar todo eso?

_Ella había sido elegida como esposa de un sobrino del faraón y él, había sido escogido para protegerla y resguardarla. Todo parecía ir perfecto, Irisi era una buena mujer y Tarik era uno de los mejores luchadores con que contaba Egipto._

_Pero las estrellas le habían susurrado secretos al oído a la joven, le habían dicho que su amor no sería aquel con el que estaba prometida. Y era verdad._

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, aquellas imágenes, aquel conocimiento, ese… _¿recuerdo?_

Quise moverme en el sillón, pero sentía el cuerpo pesado, fuera de mis dominios; me sentía casi ingrávido e incorpóreo, lo que implicaba que no tenía control sobre mí mismo. Fruncí el ceño y lo intenté de nuevo, antes de paralizarme ante otro ramalazo de imágenes que taladraron mi cerebro…

_La cabeza lo estaba matando y el suelo se movía bajo sus pies._

_No estaba seguro de si era a causa de una repentina debilidad por culpa del golpe o era, simplemente, que la cabeza le hacía perder de ese modo el equilibrio. Como fuera, ninguna de esas cosas explicaba el deseo que tuvo de que esa desconocida mujer no desapareciera de su vista._

_En cuanto había abierto los ojos, no pudo decidir qué, pero algo lo impulsó a detenerla._

_Había soñado con ella, desde que la había visto por primera vez cuando había llegado hacía varias semanas._

_-pensé que era obvio el hecho de que no eres una dama, sino una gitana- continuó con voz impasible, casi cargada de desinterés. Se encogió de hombros y le dolió la clavícula. Se froto el hombro y el lugar donde dolía –así que supuse que el que te tratara como tal no tenía importancia, ya veo que sí. ¿Es que te avergüenzas de tus raíces?_

_La escuchó maldecir con palabras que él desconocía y cuando se giró para verla de nuevo, ella ya caminaba a varios pasos lejos de él._

_-¡oye tú!- le gritó de nuevo, viendo como se ponía rígida ante el tono que usó -¿dónde ha quedado mi caballo?_

_-¡y yo qué sé!- se volteó para encararlo, alzando las manos al aire, con un gesto de frustración –quizá te dejó por ser tan insoportable. Yo lo hubiera hecho- frunció el ceño y siguió caminando._

_Él soltó una risita entre dientes. Era la primera mujer que no intentaban ganarse su afecto o simpatía, que no pretendían que todo lo que él hacía o decía era lo oportuno, lo perfecto. Que no mentían respecto a quién era él o ellos. Eso era un cambio refrescante._

_-¡oye!_

_-¡¿qué?- se giró sobre sus talones, exasperada, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el color castaño de sus ojos eclipsado por el mohín de molestia que mantenía, la fina línea de sus labios dando por finalizado el esbozo de enojo._

_-soy Edmund Masen- se presentó, haciendo una pequeña venia –hijo del vizconde Daniel Masen de York, dueño de estas tierras._

_Ella se quedó quieta un momento, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Terminó suspirar y el viento jugó con su cabello caoba, haciendo que sus suaves ondas bailaran suavemente alrededor de su cuerpo._

_-Salomé…- dijo frunciendo el ceño –lo demás no importa._

_Edmund sonrió "lo demás no importa", mientras ella daba media vuelta y, por fin, desaparecía por el contorno del prado, entre los árboles que les rodeaban._

La respiración se me aceleró, era… demasiado. _Imposible._

No había modo de que todo aquello hubiese…

_-eres completamente irritante- gruñó Marie, por enésima vez, cuando Anthony salió tras ella en la tercer semana de venir haciendo esa representación._

_-hago lo que puedo- soltó, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-no eres gracioso, ni de lejos._

_-vamos, unas palabras…- le pide de nuevo, sabiendo que probablemente le mande de nuevo a volar._

_Ella suspira y se detiene en mitad de la calle._

_-está bien. _

Marie… no. Me negué a pensar en eso más profundamente, no era posible. No.

_La sangre comenzó a manar desde la herida y otra tanta brotó por su boca. Iba a morir. Pronto._

_-te… buscaré- jadeó, mientras Marie lo colocaba con cuidado en el suelo._

_-no te puedes ir- suplicó Marie, con el rostro desencajado de dolor y el destino cerniéndose sobre ellos, nuevamente._

_-lo siento…_

Ahora sí que pude levantarme, abrí los ojos de forma abrupta y me erguí en el sofá, tenía el corazón a mil revoluciones y me golpeaba atronadoramente contra las costillas; mi pecho subía y bajaba de forma frenética al ritmo de mi rápida respiración. Agucé la mirada, observando las sombras que provocaba la luna contra el mobiliario de la sala y fruncí el ceño.

Me llevé una mano a dónde se suponía que estaba la herida y no encontré nada, pero casi podía sentirla ardiendo ahí, casi podía sentir la sangre manando y la vida con ella, casi podía… sentir la caricia de Marie.

No podía haber sido un sueño, ¿verdad? Había sido demasiado…

_Ella sonrió de nuevo y le calentó el alma. Lo iluminó todo._

_-hola, mi nombre es Marie- frunció el seño y ladeó el rostro, intentando encontrar alguna cosa que decir –bueno… no._

_-¿no te llamas Marie?- le preguntó, sentándose mejor en el columpio del patio de juegos._

_-no, si me llamo Marie- arrugó su pequeña nariz y sonrió de nuevo –pero casi nunca me dicen así._

_-entonces, ¿cómo te dicen?_

_-Bella._

_-¿Bella?_

_-me llamó Isabella, pero no me gusta mi nombre completo…_

_-oh, es como el mío._

_-¿cómo?_

_-no me gusta Anthony. _

_Bella soltó una risita entre dientes, llena de alegría y simpatía, mientras empezaba a balancearse, adelante y atrás, en el columpio._

… real.

Dejé caer la mano desde mi pecho hasta mi pierna. No veía nada realmente ni escuchaba lo que estaba ahí, conmigo. Mi corazón alcanzó su ritmo normal y sentí mi respiración volverse tranquila y calmada.

Enarqué una ceja, preguntándome a mí mismo qué ocurría, qué significaba todo aquello.

_Recargó su rostro en el de Tarik y se permitió besar sus labios, le sabían como siempre y, a la vez, tan diferentes. Se movían con dificultad contra los suyos y le sabían a sal, que se derramaba con sus lágrimas. Acarició su rostro y se tiñó las manos al intentar frenar el daño de la herida, quitándole la daga del pecho._

_Irisi lloró más fuerte cuando Tarik le regaló una sonrisa dolorida, una ladina, una que ella había aprendido a amar más que a la vida._

_-por los Dioses…- le murmuró Tarik, entre jadeos y gemidos dolorosos –juro: en esta vida…_

_-o en la otra…- Irisi soltó un sollozo que le desgarró la garganta –nos encontraremos._

_Él afirmó levemente, antes de que el último latido de su corazón atronara con un ruido sordo en un cuerpo que ya no poseía sangre, ni alma, ni vida… ni nada._

_El grito de dolor de Irisi fue tan estridente que atrajo la atención de todos en el palacete…_

Sentí la sangre, la sangre manando de mi cuerpo desde otro sitio diferente… no lo busqué con la mirada porque sabía que no había nada ahí; pero también sabía que el dolor sordo que me recorría el cuerpo era evidencia de que había existido, _alguna vez_.

_Y por dios que lo escuché. _Oí el grito agudo y dolido de Irisi en mis propios oídos, lacerándome la misma alma. Sentí su cuerpo cayendo contra el mío y su promesa escurriéndose hasta el centro de mi ser…

_Te buscaré, te buscaré, te buscaré…_

Su dolor goteando en el mío.

Tragué el nudo que se formó en mi garganta e intenté ponerme en pie, aunque me sentía tan lejos de mi cuerpo que me costó bastante lograr equilibrarme para llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la entrada principal.

Ella me buscó.

_Cristo_, ella me _había_ encontrado.

Caí de rodillas a pocos pasos de la puerta, la vista la tenía nublada impidiéndome ver cualquier cosa, mientras la comprensión de mi vida, _todas mis vidas_, caía frente a mí. El dolor, la angustia, la tristeza y, sobre todo ello, el amor… _su_ amor.

Una lágrima me recorrió la mejilla y a ésta la siguieron un mar de ellas. Saladas, cálidas, purgadoras.

Me purgaron de una emoción retenida por cientos de vidas, de una angustia que me carcomía y que no había sabido de dónde provenía. Ahora lo sabía y podía liberarme.

Respiré hondo cuando mi alma se liberó y tenía todo claro.

Había dejado pasar tanto tiempo y ahora Isabella. No, me corregí mientras me ponía en pie, Bella se iría. _¿Qué hora era?_

Busqué el reloj del recibidor con la mirada, pero tropecé un par de veces gracias al nivel de oscuridad, antes de poder encontrarlo. Encendí la luz cuando logré alcanzarlo y arrugué la frente con frustración al ver que las manecillas marcaban las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

Aparentemente mi revelación había durado más de lo que había pensado.

¿A qué hora sería su vuelo? Gruñí, mientras sacaba una chaqueta del armario y me la ponía camino a mi auto.

Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de alcanzarla. Sí tenía suerte quizá la podría encontrar todavía en su departamento.

Me subí al carro tan deprisa que casi arroyaba al perro de mi vecino que había salido para un paseo mañanera.

El tráfico, por fortuna, era bastante ligero gracias a la temprana hora de sábado; pero eso no me quitaba la frenética idea de que no iba a poder alcanzarla, de que tendría que buscarla en el aeropuerto, de que no tenía la más remota idea de a dónde se dirigía ni cuál era su horario… si no la encontraba en casa se iría…

Si no la encontraba en casa moriría…

Suspiré y viré en una intersección tan velozmente y sin aviso, que el carro de atrás tuvo que dar un volantazo y logré escuchar el sonido histérico del claxon antes de desaparecer por otra calle.

Al divisar el edificio, prácticamente dejé tirado mi coche en segunda fila y salí corriendo así ahí con el frío del viento golpeándome el rostro y un montón de copos de nieve nublando la visión total del paisaje urbano.

Hacía frío, lo noté cuando mi respiración comenzó a dibujarse en el aire como nubes blancas de vapor cálido y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al notar que la chaqueta no era suficiente para cubrirme de aquel extremo de clima.

Y sin embargo, no me detuve hasta que logré alcanzar la puerta del edificio.

Cuando traté de subir al ascensor, una mujer de edad avanzada se cruzó en mi caminó y me observó de forma reprendedora.

-¿a dónde va joven?

Apreté los dientes al ver que no podría avanzar más sin convencer a la mujer y bufé internamente por ese contratiempo que me podía quitar valiosos segundos de esta carrera. Dios, ¿por qué no podía dormir hasta tarde en sábado?

-busco a una persona- la voz me salió un tanto pesada a causa de la carrera.

-¿lo invitaron?

-estoy intentando encontrar a Isabella Swan, ¿sabe?- quería llorar mientras veía el reloj encima del elevador marcar las seis y cuarenta minutos –y, honestamente, no sé a qué hora se irá al aeropuerto, pero necesito… realmente _necesito_ hablar con ella antes de que se vaya.

La anciana enarcó una ceja con sorpresa y luego entrecerró los ojos, como si estuviese analizando algo.

-¿eres Edward?

La pregunta me hizo dejar de ver el reloj para concentrarme en ella, era pequeña y delgada, con las mejillas sonrosadas y estaba vestida con una gruesa bata color gris que combinaba con sus cabellos plateados.

-sí, soy yo.

Ella sonrió y afirmó una vez.

-acaba de irse- negó un par de veces y luego hizo un gesto hacia la puerta –no tiene mucho, quizá unos pocos minutos antes de que llegaras, tal vez podrás alcanzarla en el aeropuerto si te das prisa. Va a la sala internacional, su vuelo está marcado como destino Londres.

-gracias- sonreí a la mujer antes de salir corriendo de nuevo hasta mi coche.

Por fortuna no había oficiales ahí para darme una infracción por mi improvisado estacionamiento.

Me lancé hacía la autopista tan velozmente como podía con los otros vehículos conduciendo por ahí y con la consciencia de que si me detenían por exceso de velocidad no habría poder sobre la tierra que me hiciera llegar a ella a tiempo.

Cuando logré aparcar lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada, dejé el carro y me precipité al interior y tuve que correr…

Tuve que correr, no quería perderla de nuevo.

No sería con ayuda de la muerte, pero sería lo mismo. A perdería y yo me quedaría muerto en vida, sin ella.

Porque todo el tiempo había sido ella, la mujer que hacía a mi cuerpo estremecerse y disfrutar, sólo ella había sido capaz de centrarme en el ahora y en el pasado; ella era el único lazo que tenía con esta y mis otras vidas, ella era mi maldita alma gemela. La única.

Toda la gente parecía dispuesta a interponerse en mi camino y cada una de las veces que yo trataba de sortearlas, aparecía otra que se atravesaba en él. Quería gritar, pero no sería suficiente, ella ya estaba demasiado lejos. Y yo tenía la culpa.

Toda la bendita culpa de esa situación era mía.

Maldita la hora en la que decidí darle la vuelta a lo que veía, a no creer en sus palabras y a intentar quedarme ciego ante lo evidente.

Si hubiese tenido más criterio, podría haberla retenido, hubiese tenido una posibilidad por tenerla a mi lado si tan sólo me hubiese permitido creer en lo que me decía; en lo que me decían todas, tanto Alice como Rosalie debían saber qué pasaba.

Logré alcanzar las escaleras eléctricas y su velocidad no fue suficiente para mí, me puse a correr entre los pasajeros que iban por ahí. Prácticamente volé por la sala de espera del aeropuerto y poco me faltó para arrollar a la mujer que vigilaba la entrada a la sala de vuelos internacionales.

-deténgase- me pidió y yo no pude más que bufar, mientras pasaba por el bendito detector de metales y ella me escaneaba con otro manual –adelante, puede pasar. Pero no corra, o deberé pedirle a los guardias que…

No escuché mucho más, estaba corriendo de nuevo. Ahora tenía problemas mucho más graves que los guardias de seguridad persiguiéndome. En estos momentos tenía que descubrir donde estaba ella.

¿Dónde?, ¿dónde?... ¿a dónde iría ella?

_Bella, mi Bella._

Y la vi.

Cerca de una cafetería, mientras caminaba precariamente, equilibrando en una mano una taza de café y una revista y arrastraba con la otra su maleta. Se estaba encaminando a la zona de espera y simplemente fue todo lo que pude procesar.

Mi cerebro sólo era consciente de la orden de llegar a ella, nada más. Sólo ella. Ahí.

Creo haber saltado un par de maletas, esquivado a algún que otro pasajero y un par de niños entre mis pies antes de alcanzarla.

La tomé del brazo y la hice girar para verla de frente.

Observé cómo ampliaba los ojos al reconocerme y abría la boca con sorpresa.

-¿qué haces aquí?- sus palabras balbuceadas salieron de entre sus rosados labios y me hicieron sonreír.

Ella estaba aún aquí. Había logrado darle alcance, podía…

-¿Edward?, ¿qué pasa?

La miré con cuidado, no quería que se me pasara ningún detalle, nunca más. Sonreí más largamente al ver un leve destello de rosa en sus mejillas. Llevé una de mis manos hasta su rostro, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios… era real.

Era real y era ella.

El mismo rostro de Irisi, la misma mirada que había visto en Isolde, la misma profundidad de Marie, la misma tez perfecta de Salomé… era ella y estaba ahí, frente a mí. Para mí.

Porque todo el universo nos había separado una y mil veces, pero siempre podíamos encontrarnos. Porque nos amábamos, siempre. Porque era ella y yo le había hecho un juramento que jamás, en ninguna de nuestras vidas había roto. Porque ahora estaba completo…

-_Bella_…-prácticamente suspiré su nombre mientras bebía su visión hambrientamente y llenaba mis pulmones con su esencia.

-¿Edward?

Vi la duda en sus ojos y casi solté una carcajada exultante, ya no importaba ese vuelo, no le permitiría irse. Ya no. Jamás.

La estreché entre mis brazos y posé mi rostro contra sus cabellos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció agradecido y fue como un bálsamo para mi alma adolorida.

-_Bella, Bella… mi Bella_… - murmuré contra su coronilla y la apreté un poco más entre mis brazos –no vas a irte. ¿Me oíste? No te irás.

-¿de qué hablas? Mi vuelo sale en una hora.

La separé lo suficiente para verla a los ojos y enarqué una ceja.

-yo también te vi…- dije, con voz colmada de emoción, un sentimiento que había prevalecido a través de cientos de vidas, de historias –en aquel palacio en Egipto mientras te custodiaba y me enamoraba de ti poco a poco, en las colinas Celtas y en las praderas inglesas, cuando me sonreías a través de esa pícara mirada de gitana; incluso en aquel rincón de Polonia en medio de la guerra escuché tu voz y te amé… te amé como Irisi, como Isolde, como Salomé, como Marie y los otros nombres que portaste… -acaricié desde su sien hasta su cuello, no podía creer que estuviera ahí –Y te juré con cada uno de los míos que te buscaría, que estaríamos juntos… y aquí estoy.

Ella tragó saliva y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero no dijo nada.

-tengo recuerdos de haberte amado tanto, pero…- suspiré y recargué mi frente contra la suya, sosteniendo su rostro –lo que más me importa es que, ahora, siendo yo, siendo Edward Cullen te amo lo suficiente para suplicarte que no te subas a ese avión y nos des una oportunidad. Sé que _somos_ almas gemelas, que eres mía, pero… quédate conmigo, déjame demostrártelo.

-_oh, Edward…-_ Bella pareció desbaratarse, el café cayó a nuestros pies y la revista le acompañó, una infinidad de lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos y con un sollozo bajo se aferró a mí en un abrazo.

La abracé tan fuertemente que sentía cada parte de su cuerpo cerca del mío, lo suficiente para saber que no se iría, que no me dejaría justo ahora.

-quédate, Bella, por favor- repetía contra su oído, mientras escuchaba sus suaves y bajos sollozos contra mi oído –déjame amarte de nuevo y, también, por primera vez.

Sentí a Bella afirmar contra mi hombro y, por primera vez en todos esos meses, fui capaz de respirar profunda y completamente. Me había dado la vida, otra vez.

-me quedaré, porque siendo Isabella Marie Swan: te quiero.

Sonreí y la atraje hacia arriba para un beso, un ligero toque con labios cálidos que resultó un contrapunto contra los míos golpeados por las inclemencias del tiempo; fue dulce, apacible y perfecto. Su aliento chocó contra mi rostro cuando la dejé ir y saboreé su beso antes de abrir los ojos.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos y sonreía.

-eres tan hermosa…- murmuré, tomando un mechón de su cabello –y estoy malditamente feliz porque te quedes conmigo.

Pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, la acerqué para besarle la coronilla, tomé la maleta del suelo donde había caído y nos encaminé fuera de ahí. Donde podríamos terminar con aquello que habíamos iniciado hace miles de años.

* * *

yyyyyy... se acabó... básicamente.

keda el epiogo, pero bueno... este es el ultimo y final capitulo de este short-fic... ke escribí cn mucho cariño y ke espero de todo corazón ke hayan disfrutado... merece algún rw?

Dios, se akbó T_T casi no puedo creerlo.

doy las gracias x los rws, alertas y favoritos, son tan lindas todas x tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias ke no sé cómo darles las gracias *.*

besos y mordiscos:

clarisee.


	9. Epílogo

**__****Disclamer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, obviamente... sino a la maravillosa S. Meyer... la historia es completamente mía XD

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

··· al final, todo lo que importa es que te amo… siempre···

.o.

.o.

.o.

Un niño pasea por la costa, observa los veleros desaparecer en la línea que marca el horizonte y se desdibujan entre los rojos y anaranjados del atardecer. Sus pies sienten la arena bajo sus plantas y el agua cada vez que la marea le moja hasta los tobillos, sus cabellos cobrizos bailan con la cálida brisa y sonríe al ver volar una gaviota más allá.

Esa tarde había tenido que bajar ahí, se había despertado y esa sensación de que el mar lo llamaba lo había reclamado.

Ahora se sentía en paz de nuevo, clavando sus ojos verdes en la arena y mirando a la poca gente pasar a su lado. Escuchaba el ritmo constante y dulce del oleaje y respiraba tranquilidad. Para cualquier otro niño de once años, aquella actividad le habría resultado bastante tediosa; pero él no era como los demás.

Él tenía ideas que no estaban acorde con su edad, había madurado más rápido que los otros y, en su mente, ya había trazado un claro plan de lo que haría en el futuro…

Seguiría sus sueños.

La luna comenzó a despuntar y la marea se hizo más perezosa y alta. Él sonrió, era casi como en su sueño, el que había tenido desde siempre, donde la luna estaba apareciendo y dando paso a la noche, las estrellas brillaban y se oía el rumor del mar. En su sueño, él era diferente y mayor y estaba con una mujer hermosa.

En aquel sueño… había pasado mucho tiempo para que estuvieran así, juntos –no estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero era así-; ahí, ellos se declaraban amor eterno y juraban volver a encontrarse, juraban no separarse jamás.

La parte que nunca entendió fue que él decía que no era el primer juramento, ni el último.

En realidad, a su corta edad no entendía mucho eso de la eternidad y las promesas de ese tipo; pero le gustaba, siempre que soñaba con ella, tenía sentimientos dulces y esa sensación de estar completo.

Como ese día, justo ese día, se sentía complementado. Y un poco inquieto si lo pensaba detenidamente, bajo esa capa de tranquilidad tenía el presentimiento de que debía encontrar algo.

Caminó por la orilla, poco antes de llegar a la zona donde descansaban las barcas que los pescadores utilizaban y se sentó sobre una de ella. Miró con detenimiento la luna y se preguntó por qué motivo se sentía así. No era normal, eso seguro.

Ninguno de los niños de su escuela podía decir que le pasara lo mismo que a él…

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados abruptamente cuando vio una figura entre las rocas que sobresalían de la arena y caminaba a trompicones por ellas. Era delgada y femenina, una chica intentando pasarlas y avanzar hacia su dirección.

El cabello largo y en ondas bailaba con cada pequeña brisa del viento, era pálida… era…

-¡hola!- le saludó cuando llegó a su lado, con una voz dulce y sedosa; sonrió y pareció que todo se iluminó a su alrededor.

-hola…

-¿sabes dónde está el restaurant "El ocioso"? mi mamá me dijo que no quedaba lejos…- la chica se sentó a su lado con un resoplido –pero llevo caminando toda la costa desde la casa que rentamos hasta aquí y no lo he visto.

-¿EL ocioso?- él observó de un lado a otro, tratando de recordar la ubicación exacta del local –está un poco más allá –apuntó el letrero de madera blanco y sonrió –donde está ese letrero de ahí, ¿ves?

Ella se agachó y observó dicho letrero, frunció el ceño y resopló de nuevo.

-sí, lo veo… pero ya no quiero ir- sonrió –me cansé un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a caminar entre arena.

-¿de dónde eres?

-vivo en Roma, pero mi mamá insistió en que necesitábamos vacaciones.

Él sonrió, le gustaba Roma; pero prefería estar ahí, era menos ruidoso y había menos gente. Le gustaba pasear por el acantilado y ver el mar, en lugar de tener que esquivar a motoristas locos en las calles; pero era una ciudad hermosa.

-¿vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?- le preguntó, sintiéndose un poco tonto, a su edad no era muy normal socializar con las niñas.

-unas semanas- giró su rostro hacia el cielo y la luna sacó algunos destellos plateados a su piel.

Era hermosa –y eso viniendo de un niño de once que veía a todas igual ya era algo-, como etérea y perfecta, como… familiar. Sí, su bella visión le parecía muy familiar, cómoda, agradable, le daba paz.

-¿te conozco de algún lado?- le preguntó después de un rato.

Un rato en el que aquellos ojos chocolates le habían traído ecos de un conocimiento más allá de lo que entendía, de que imaginara –o su cerebro dijera que, en realidad recordaba- cómo de sedoso era su cabello. Un rato en el que le estuvo llamando.

No estaba seguro de cómo responder a ese llamado, pero sabía que existía.

-no lo creo, te digo que yo vivo en Roma- se encogió de hombros y clavó su mirada en él.

Para el buen observador, sus ojos se dilataron un poco y su respiración también aumentó de frecuencia, el corazón galopó en su pecho y ella se tambaleó un poquito en su lugar. La piel se le empalideció y, de un segundo a otro, recuperó el color, adornado de un sonrojo poco elegante, muy inocente.

-sí… yo…- balbuceó y agitó la cabeza, como para volver a la realidad –creo… que no.

Él sonrió.

-sé que te conozco- se encogió de hombros –sólo que no sé de dónde.

-no lo sé, tal vez estás loco.

-no lo creo…- suspiró y miró la luna.

No estaba loco. Sí, nadie soñaba lo que él, nadie parecía tener recuerdos como los suyos, nadie era como él y nadie sabía por qué sabía todo lo que él sabía; pero estaba seguro de que no estaba loco, era todo demasiado real.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, en la pequeña burbuja que se había creado alrededor de ellos; pero tenían que avanzar.

-debo irme, mi madre debe estar buscándome- anunció ella, levantándose de la barca.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo la arena entre sus dedos.

-¿cómo te llamas?

Se giró y sonrió.

-Isabella… como mi bisabuela.

Él afirmó.

-¿y tú?

-Anthony… no sé por qué- sonrió y ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

-adiós, Anthony.

-nos vemos luego, _Bella_.

El sobrenombre susurrado les causó escalofríos, una cálida sensación que hizo estremecer sus cuerpos jóvenes e inocentes; era como el preludio de una tormenta eléctrica, algo que prometía… que prometía mucho….

Prometía el inicio de algo más, de algo nuevo… de algo sin fin.

* * *

y se acabó...! no lo puedo creer T_T es un momento de sentimientos encontrados, estoy feliz de ver ke terminé otro proyecto, pero lo voy a extrañar... neee modo, así son las cosas, todo llega a su fin.

ya saben ke las kiero mucho, a todas akellas ke me acompañaron durante el trayecto de una forma u otra, gracias x sus rws, alertas y favoritos... cada uno hace mi corazón más feliz, además, siempre estoy en proceso de aprendizaje, así ke me gusta saber en ke estoy mejorando o en ke tengo ke hacerlo y las opiniones constructivas siempre son buenas :D

así ke... GRACIAS

y ns vemos en el siguiente fic ;)

besos y mordidas:

clarisee


End file.
